Charmed: Shadow over Middle Earth
by The Reader of Books
Summary: Completed! The Charmed Ones are dumped in Middle Earth into the midst of the Fellowship of the Ring. Now they have no choice but to continue on their way... perhaps to their doom. Romantic content in later chapters.
1. The Vortex

A/N: Flame me if you will but if you don't like the story I don't see why you're wasting your time reading it and reviewing it. If you don't like it, don't read it! There's an idea!

Chapter 1

Paige Mattews ran past a pedestrian and across the street. An energy ball hit a mailbox inches from her face sending metal and a lot of paper cascading everywhere. It kept her out of the demons sight for a moment. She darted up the stairs, through the doors of Halliwell Manor and slammed the door shut.

_Piper is _so_ gonna kill me. How many times did she remind me this week to be home by four o'clock for the plummer? Not that is the least of my problems right now..._

She turned and locked the door just as the demon hit the door with an energy ball. One of the glass panels fell out of the door. His hideous black and red face sneered at her through the hole. He turned the doorknob but found he couldn't open the door. He roared in anger and hit the door with another energy ball.

_It's a good thing I put that charm on the door last week,_ thought Paige.

'Paige!'

Paige grimaced as her older half-sister Piper stormed out of the kitchen and walked towards Paige, looking as if her day couldn't get any worse.

_Yup. She's gonna kill me._

She stopped in front of Paige and stared at her with her arms crossed, waiting for an answer. When Paige didn't say anything, she decided to ask the obvious question.

'Where were you when the plummer came? I had booked him over a week ago and I reminded you every morning. "Paige, remember to be home by four o'clock today for the plummer." But where you here? No. Now I got to re-schedule thanks to you.'

Paige winced.

'I'm sorry Piper. The thing is, you know my new boyfriend, Patrick?'

'Yes?'

'Well, we were making out in a back alley and then he turned out to be this really ugly demon who's trying to get through our front door and kill us.'

As if to support Paige's story, he hit the front door with another energy ball and another glass panel fell out of the door.

'Great', muttered Piper.

'Hey Piper! Where are you? You supposed to be making me black bread!'

Paige's other older half-sister Phoebe walked out of the kitchen.

'Hey Paige. What's up?'

'Paige brought a demon home', answered Piper

'Paige', said Phoebe as if she were talking to a child, 'what have we told you about bringing demons home?'

'Hey! At least I've never slept with one _Phoebe_!'

Piper starred at Paige.

'Now just one min...'

_GRRRRRRR!_

The door swung open and in stepped the demon holding a hairpin.

Piper groaned

'Crap.'

'Damn', said Phoebe, 'demons just keep getting smarter and smarter. Now they can pick locks!'

The demon took a step forward, his rank smell filling the house causing them to choke.

'Any spells come to mind?' coughed Piper

Nobody answered either because they couldn't think of a spell or because the smell was too much for them.

The demon began to speak in a weird tongue. It filled the sisters with a cold dread. The sunshine outside seemed to dim as he spoke.

'What's he doing?' choked out Phoebe.

Paige clasped her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the smell.

'I think we're about to find out.'

Suddenly a thought struck Piper. But it couldn't be true. It couldn't be real...

Could it?

A vortex opened up behind the sisters. Red, orange and yellow light swirled around and around. Paige stumbled backwards in her high healed shoes. It was pulling them in!

The demon grinned.

'Have fun.'

The tree sisters flew backwards into the vortex. The three sisters felt something change. It wasn't the temperature or their feelings or the blur of colours they saw, but something changed.

They were headed toward an opening. Faster and faster they flew so when they came out of the opening, they were still flying until gravity took hold. As soon as they hit the ground, one bow, seven swords and an ax surrounded them.

One of the men stepped forward, his sword still pointed at Piper. He was tanned, lean and had a strong build. His slightly curled hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were ice blue.

_His eyes are just like Prue's used to be, _thought Phoebe

Piper eyes widened in shock. _No. It can't be him. No, no ,no..._

The man looked at Phoebe, then Paige and finally rested on Piper. His sword rested just under her throat.

'Who are you?'


	2. The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter Two

Paige gave him a dirty look.

'Shouldn't we be asking you the same question?' she asked bluntly

A second man with red hair and blue-grey eyes stepped forward, picked Paige up by the scruff of her neck and slammed her against a tree.

'Boromir!' the first man said sharply.

Oh my gosh, thought Piper, that demon sent us to Middle Earth! If I ever find that good for nothing, slimy little...

The man called Boromir glared at the first man then let go of Paige and walked away.

'Grouch', muttered Paige.

The first man looked at Piper, his sword still pointed at her.

'I ask again and this is the last time I ask patiently. Who are you and what is your business?

'I am Piper. These are my sisters Phoebe and Paige. We are the daughters of Victor. Our business is our own.

' Um, Piper', Phoebe piped up, 'we are not...'

'Quiet.'

The man glanced at Paige then back at Piper. Piper pushed his sword down with the tip of her finger.

'Now that we have told you our names, may we ask what you're names are?'

The man glanced at his company and then he sheathed his sword. The others followed suit according to their weapon. The man began to pace in front of them.

'I will give you my name only. I sense no evil in you but my friends may think otherwise. My companions may choose if they wish to give you their names or not. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn.

The blonde man who had been the only one carrying a bow and arrows stepped forward.

'I am Legolas son of Thranduil, an elf of Mirkwood. I sense no evil in you but know this; my arrow is quicker than your breath. One wrong move and it will be your last one. We have come too far to have you three ruin our Quest.'

No one else spoke. Piper bowed.

'Thank you to those who do trust us, and those who don't I pray that we can become friends one day. But now Aragorn son of Arathorn, may we ask that we come with you wherever you are going? We are lost and do not know how to get home.'

'How did you get here then?' asked Aragorn.

'One of the Dark Lords spells', she answered quietly. 'He is always after us now, as if we carry a trinket he hates or needs.'

Legolas stepped up to Aragorn and whispered in his ear. Aragorn nodded.

'I can not choose for the company', he said aloud, 'Legolas has told me what he thinks. You will stay here with him while I talk to the others.

Piper bowed again.

Piper: Yes My Lord.

The eight walk of together out of the earshot of the Charmed Ones.

'What do you think of them Gandalf?' asked Frodo, ' They seem to know about the Ring.'

'I do not know what to think Frodo', answered Gandalf gravely. 'The girls seem trustworthy but...'

Aragorn glanced up at him. 'But what?'

Gandalf turned to Aragorn, a wariness in his eyes.

'I sense a magic in them more powerful than I have or will ever have. Should they turn on us, I will not be able to stop them.'

'But you're the most powerful wizard we know!' cried Sam.

Aragorn shook his head. 'I do not know what to think. Legolas trusts them and he dose not trust easily these days but you say they are very powerful...' He sighed. 'I think we can trust them for now.'

Gandalf looked around. More than half the fellowship looked convinced that they could be trusted. All except Boromir.

'And what if they turn on us', he asked.

Gandalf turned to him, a challenge in his eyes. 'Then we will have no choice but to kill them.'

The eight walked back over to Legolas and the Charmed Ones. Aragorn stepped forward.

'You may come with us. One wrong move and we will leave you for the wolves to eat. Betray us and we will kill you. Do you understand?'

'Yes', they replied.

'Good. Move out!'

The Company began to walk away so the three sisters followed.

Paige walked over to Piper and whispered in her ear.

'What was that about? And since when were we all "daughters of Victor?"'

Piper glanced at Paige.

'We're in Middle Earth.'


	3. On the Hill

Chapter 3

'OK Piper, so can you tell me why you said we're all "daughters of Victor"? Because we sure aren't'

The sisters were lying about ten feet away from the sleeping form of Boromir. Aragorn, Legolas and the wizard named Gandalf were keeping watch and seemed to have no idea they we're awake and talking.

'A woman with two husbands here in Middle Earth is not a good thing', Piper said quietly. 'She would be punished. And you, my dear half-sister, would be taken who knows where because of the fact you don't have the same father as us but do have the same mother.'

'OK. That part makes sense. But why not just say that you and Phoebe are daughters of Victor and I'm the daughter of Sam?

Piper sighed. 'Two reasons. One: it would give one of the hobbits a scare because his name is Sam. Second: why are you with us and not at home doing your chores and making dinner with your mother or for the husband? If we only have one Dad to talk about, the less chance our cover being blown about the fact we're from the 21st century.'

Phoebe rolled onto her side to get a better look at Piper.

'OK that covers our first question, but how do you know we're in this "Middle Earth"? Wasn't that in a movie or something?'

'It is a movie and the last one came out this past Christmas. But I think we're going by the book.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. 'The book?'

'The movie was based upon a book called the Lord of the Rings. But I don't think were going by the movie here. In the book they were described as very bedraggled and cold when they got of the mountain Caradhras. That's exactly what they looked like when they found us.'

'OK smarty-pants, said Paige sarcastically, 'What's going to happen next?'

Piper racked her brain. 'Hang on. Let me think...'

The wind began to howl loudly. Gandalf had moved them on to a small hill in fear of wolves attacking the camp. Piper tried to ignore the sound of the howling wind when she realized it wasn't the wind that was howling.

Paige shivered. 'Listen to that wild howl.'

Phoebe slowly got up and looked around, a concerned look on her face.

'That doesn't sound like the wind to me... but I can't put my finger on it.'

Piper suddenly jumped to her feet, her face pale.

'It's not the wind. I just remembered. The night after the Fellowship left the mountain Caradhras and camped on a small hill, wolves attacked them.'

Paige looked at her sister.

'What the hell is...'

Suddenly, a great wolf advanced into the firelight of the campfire and howled. Many eyes slowly appeared around the Fellowship and the Charmed Ones. They were trapped.

Gandalf drew his sword, and put his staff in plain sight as a warning.

'Listen, Hounds of Sauron! Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come nearer to this ring!'

Phoebe drew near to Piper and leaned forward. 'Piper, what ring is he talking about?'

'I'll explain later. Right now we got a problem. We can't use our powers to protect us.'

'Uhoh. Piper, freeze every one', hissed Paige.

With a flick of her hand, Piper froze time. The wolf looked like it was about to leap at Gandalf. Legolas's hand was gripping an arrow that was about to be fit into its bow. Aragorn's sword was halfway out of its sheath and every one else was in the middle of getting up.

'What is it Paige?

'Quick question. How are we going to protect ourselves without our powers? And if we get hurt, we got no Leo to heal us.'

'Um...'

Piper glanced at the frozen fire and an idea came to her.

'OK, when I unfreeze everything, grab a branch and set it on fire. We'll fend them off that way. And if I remember correctly, Aragorn can heal people really well the old fashion way. So, are you guys ready?'

Phoebe and Paige nodded.

'Ready', they said together

Piper waved her arms and time unfroze. Legolas's bow sang as his arrow was loosed into the foul beast. The girls ran to the fire.

'Fling fuel onto the fire!' Gandalf cried, 'You four draw your blades and protect the girls!'

Phoebe grabbed a dry branch and thrust it into the fire. It caught instantly. She turned to the hobbit, Frodo.

'Don't worry about me', Phoebe muttered, 'Protect yourself. I'll be all right.'

She laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

_A huge figure charged toward the Company. It was the demon that had sent them to Middle Earth. It threw Boromir backwards and Aragorn's sword missed it. It ran forward and stabbed Frodo on the right side with its spear. The force of the blow sent him flying backwards into the wall, pinning him there. Sam used his sword and cut the spear in half. Aragorn's sword came crashing down on to the demon's helm. There was a flash like flame and the demon's head fell down to the ground. _

'Are you all right?' asked Frodo.

Phoebe nodded.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right.

The fight continued for about five minutes. Gandalf seemed to grow and spoke in a weird language. Suddenly a tree burst into flame and the flames leaped from tree to tree. The wolves fled but not before Legolas used his last arrow. When the flames from the trees died and there was nothing left but ashes and dust. As the fellowship slowly went back to sleep, Phoebe told them what she'd seen. When she had finished. Piper was shaking her head.

'Frodo isn't an innocent. He's meant to get stabbed. But he'll be OK. It's just your power reacting to the future.'

Girls!' called Aragorn, 'Get some sleep. We must try to reach Moria by the time the sun is gone from the sky.

Paige turned to Piper, a bewildered look on her face.

'What's Moria?'

Piper smiled.

'I'll tell you in the morning.'

And with that she fell asleep.


	4. Mines of Moria

Chapter 4

Walking through the Mines of Moria for two days had not been Paige's favorite experience. Not by a long shot. For two days they had been trekking through the dark, occasionally stumbling on a loose rock.

At the end of the second day, they fell across a great hall.

'We shall rest here tonight', said Gandalf, his voice echoing loudly around the room, 'It is quiet and safe.'

As Paige walked in, her boot hit a rock and it fell into the well that was centered in the room. Far below, as if the stone had fallen into deep water in some cavernous place, there came a plunk, very distant, but magnified and repeated in the hollow shaft.

Gandalf rounded on the group.

'What was that?'

Paige winced.

'Sorry, that was me. I did it by accident,'

Gandalf stalked over and pushed Paige to the floor. Then he drew his sword and pointed it at her throat. Paige threw her hand out in front of her, her eyes burning. Piper saw what she was about to do.

'Paige!'

Paige glared at her sister then glared at Gandalf. Slowly and reluctantly, she lowered her hand. After a few moments, Gandalf sheathed his sword and walked away to talk to Aragorn. They muttered to each other in low voices so no one could here what they were saying.

Paige stalked over to Piper.

'Why did you stop me?'

'We just can't go running around using our powers against a bad-tempered wizard just because he pushes us around! Blowing our cover is the worst thing we can do. He already doesn't trust us. If he sees us use our powers, were dead.'

'But Gandalf does magic!' said Paige, 'He'll understand!'

Phoebe shook her head.

'No Paige, I don't think he would. If you had orbed that sword into your hands, his suspicions would be confirmed, and he would most likely blow us half way across Middle Earth. He's not a guy who trusts easily.'

'Quiet!' hissed Piper, 'Listen.'

Far off in the depths of Moria, a sound echoed the stairs and the well. _Tam-tom, tam-tom._

'What's that', squeaked Pippin, who was the youngest of the hobbits, and the fellowship.

The dwarf Gimli spoke up. It was the first time he had spoken in front of the Charmed Ones.

'That sounds like a drum, unless my ears deceive me.'

'Young Paige has probably disturbed something that would have preferred to have been left alone,' said Gandalf coldly.

He looked at Paige and sneered.

'You can take the first watch as a reward.'

Paige walked over to her sisters and sat down.

'Piper, freeze them,' she hissed

Piper flung out her hands and froze time.

'Now what Paige', asked Phoebe.

'How long can your freeze hold?' asked Paige

'Quite a while', answered Piper, 'Why?'

'Maybe I can get us out of this by trying to orb home.'

'Then if we get home', said Phoebe catching on, 'we can check the Book of Shadows for that creep that sent us here in the first place and vanquish him. Man I hate that thing. What ever it was, I don't want to meet it again.'

Piper shrugged.

'Sounds like a good plan to me. Let's try it. Leo's probably wondering were we are by now.'

The still frozen hall disappeared as the blue lights began to surround the three.

_I hope this works_, thought Piper.


	5. The Oldest Sister

Chapter 5

As everything came back into focus, Piper felt the familiar feel of home and magic in the house. Paige sighed in relief. Piper at once went over to the Book of Shadows.

'I'll deal with the Book of Shadows.'

Paige stood where she was, looking at Phoebe.

'Um...Phoebe? Quick question.'

Paige pointed at to Book of Shadows.

'How are we going to get information on the Lord of the Rings out of there?'

Phoebe scratched her head. She apparently had never thought of that.

'I'm not sure, but maybe one of our ancestors got thrown into a story like us.'

Piper looked up from the book of shadows.

'Paige, go and buy a copy of the Lord of the Rings. A full copy. I need to brush up on my Middle Earth.'

Paige nodded

'I'm on it.'

She rushed out the door and ran down the stairs. Piper looked at Phoebe.

'Phoebe, you go surf the net and see if you can find something on there. Any thing will help right now. I'll keep looking in the book.'

'OK'

Phoebe walked out the attic and shut the door.

Piper began to page through the Book and her eyes fell upon a spell she'd cast a few years ago to call upon a lost soul from the other side. Could Grams or Mom possibly be able to help her? Piper walked across the room and grabbed twelve white candles. She placed them in a circle in front of the podium that held the Book of Shadows and lit them. She walked back to the Book, looked down at the spell and began to chant:

'Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide'

A swirl of white lights filled the attic then came together as one big mass. And slowly she began to become visible.

First it was her feet. It slowly began to creep up her body and flowed down her arms. Last to come was her face. Piper stared at the women. Instead of Grams wearing her red dress or her Mom wearing her long white gown, she saw a woman wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans and boots. Her black hair fell to her shoulders and she had piercing ice blue eyes.

'Prue', Piper squeaked.

Prue smiled. Piper began to walk towards her sister to hug her but Prue was only a ghost, not temporarily flesh and blood like when Grams came.

'Hey Piper. How are you? Long time no see.'

'I'm all right', replied Piper breathlessly, 'How about you?

Prue shrugged.

'What can I say about death? It's boring. No demons to kill, no pictures to take, no artifact to study. Just blah.'

Piper smiled.

'You were always one to need something to do or else you'd go insane.'

Prue grinned.

'So what is your problem?' asked Prue straightening her back.

'A demon threw us into a story called the Lord of the Rings, said Piper, 'Have you heard of it?'

Prue nodded.

'Yeah, I was able to see the Fellowship of the Ring before I died.'

'OK, well, a demon threw us into Middle Earth and we just got out of there. Now we want to kick the demons butt back to Hell where he belongs.'

'OK and you need my help why?' asked Prue.

'Has anyone up there had to deal with this kind of thing before?'

Pure stayed silent for a minute as if listening. Finally she answered

'No. No one has had to deal with this before. I'm sorry Piper but you're on your own for this one. How's the new sister?'

Suddenly, Phoebe crashed into the room, a mass of papers in her hands.

'Hey Piper, your not gonna believe this but...'

Phoebe looked up. The papers in her hands cascaded to the floor. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at the woman who used to be her oldest sister.

'Oh my gosh!' Phoebe squeaked, 'Prue.'

'Hello Phoebe.'

Phoebe stepped forward, ignoring the pieces of paper on the floor.

'Oh gosh Prue it's great too see you again! I wish I could hug you!'

'It's wonderful to see Phoebe. So as I was asking...'

The front door slammed and Paige's voice echoed up the stairs.

'Hello?'

'Up here!' Piper called.

Paige quickly climbed up the stairs and entered the attic.

'Here's the book you wanted', she huffed, 'but we got...'

Paige stopped short and stared at Prue, a look of surprise and suspicion on her face

Who are you?

Prue shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

'I'm Prue, your older half sister.'

'Oh. Um, hello.

The surprise and suspicion disappeared from her face but she remained wary of Prue. Piper felt disturb that Paige didn't seem to trust her.

Prue, seeming to feel the tension, spoke up.

'Well, I'll let you guys get back to work', she said beginning to fade, 'Blessed be.'

Prue disappeared. Paige turned to Piper.

'We got a problem.'

Piper winced

'Do I want to know?'

Paige began to flip through the book.

'I was glancing at the book in the check out line and it turns out we're now a part of the Lord of the Rings story.'

'What!' Phoebe gasped.

Piper and Phoebe both walked over to Paige and glanced at the book.

"_Gandalf rounded on the group."_

"'_What was that?'"_

"_Paige winced"._

"'_Sorry, that was me. I did it by accident,'" _

"_Gandalf stalked over and pushed Paige to the floor. Then he drew his sword and pointed it at her throat. Paige threw her hand out in front of her, her eyes burning."_

'Oh boy', muttered Piper, 'That's not good.'

'It gets worst.'

Paige flipped a few pages and then stopped. Instead of words on the page, there was a grey mist on the page. Piper flipped the page and there was the mist.

'Uhoh', said Phoebe, 'This is not good.'

Suddenly in a flurry of blue lights three figures appeared. One was the figures was their whitelighter, Chris. The other two were Piper's son, Wyatt, and Piper's ex-husband and the girls former whitelighter, Leo.

Seven-year-old Wyatt ran to Piper and hugged her. Piper hugged him back then glanced at Leo and Chris. Leo looked concerned. Finally, Chris stepped forward.

'We got some serious problems happening.'


	6. A Barrier Between Worlds

  
Chapter Six

'That demon that sent you to Middle Earth wasn't a demon', said Chris, 'It was an Uruk-hai.'

They were all in the kitchen and Piper was making Wyatt lunch. But at these words, she groaned.

'Why not just a goblin? Or an orc?

'A what', asked Paige

'A goblin is a sneaky little creature that goes around reeking havoc', answered Piper, 'An orc is a creature that murders, plunders and kills its own kind just to eat it.

'Eww.'

'But the good thing is it likes the dark and hates the light.'

Phoebe peeled an orange with one hand as she handed Wyatt the sandwich.

'Well that is a good thing', said Phoebe.

Piper shook her head.

'Not really. In the book, the wizard Saruman the White bred the two creatures together to create the Uruk-hai. Uruk-hai are sneaky little creatures that goes around reeking havoc, killing people, plunder, and eats anything, even it's own kind.'

Wyatt looked up from his sandwich.

'But Mom, if they're also an orc, doesn't that mean they're still scared of the sun?'

'No', said Piper, 'Goblins aren't scared of the sun and the Uruk-hai got the goblins liking for the sun.'

'Boy, are you guys in trouble.'

Wyatt turned back to his sandwich.

'We have another big problem', continued Leo, 'The barrier between our world and Middle Earth has been broken.'

'That explains how that whatsa-micallit got here', said Phoebe. 'But why are we now apart of the Lord of the Rings?

'If the people of Middle Earth came to our world in the past, it would be written down in our history.' Chris explained. 'So since you all got sent to Middle Earth in their past and got mixed up with the main characters, you are now apart of their history. But something you did changed their future, and that's why the novel is no longer complete.'

'But what did we do to change the story?' Paige asked.

'We went there in the first place', Phoebe answered before Chris had a chance to. 'It was never meant to happen and our presents there obviously changes the end of the book somehow.'

'The Elders have no idea how the Uruk-hai broke through the barrier', said Leo. 'The only thing we can think of is someone with more power in Middle Earth was able to break our spell. Piper, is there anyone on the other side who could possibly be stronger than us?'

Piper thought for a moment.

'Sauron, the Dark Lord. He is the most evil guy you could meet. If he came on to our side, he would instantly be thought of as the Source of All Evil.'

'As the Charmed Ones you're a whole lot stronger than we are', said Leo. 'What you should do is re-seal the barrier and forget about Middle Earth.'

'But what about the people like Piper who reads the Lord of the Rings?' asked Phoebe.

'They can survive without it.'

'But Leo...'

'Quiet', Wyatt roared.

Everyone shut-up and looked at Wyatt. Wyatt stood up and grabbed his now empty plate.

'What you should do', he said more calmly, 'is go back to Middle Earth and reseal the barrier.'

Leo wasn't happy with this idea.

'But Wyatt...'

'Dad, let me finish. When you get back there, reseal the barrier and then follow the events so it is recorded, as it should be. When all is done, come back to us and seal the barrier for good.'

'That's a good idea honey, but what about you?' asked Piper. 'What will you do while I'm in Middle Earth? I can't just leave you here.'

'I'll stay with Dad and Chris like I was earlier.'

'Forget it', Chris said bluntly. 'I'm coming with you guys. As your Whitelighter I need to be able to reach you when you need me.'

'No Chris. Listen', Piper said bluntly. 'Wyatt's right. When we get back there, we reseal the barrier and then follow the events so it is recorded, as it should be. When all is done, we come back and seal the barrier for good.'

'That's a good idea', said Paige slowly but Chris cut her off.

'Forget it. I'm coming with you guys.'

Piper shook her head.

'No Chris. You need to stay here. The Fellowship is all ready suspicious of us three. If you came out of nowhere, we would most likely be killed.'

Chris glared at her for a minute then looked away. Piper turned to Phoebe.

'OK, I need you to write three spells. One of them to vanquish Orcs, the other two to open and close the barrier.'

'Why the one to open the barrier?' asked Phoebe. 'Why not wait until the time comes?

'Emergency.'

'Oh.'

Paige', said Piper turning to her. 'Go get an old sack and put the crystals into it.'

'Why will we need the crystals? Emergency?'

'Well, that too but we are going to be meeting a whole lot more than orcs and much more powerful.'

'Why not blow them up', said Leo over by the window.

'My power isn't strong enough to vanquish these guys', said Piper exasperated. 'We'll need the Power of Three.

'We're on it.'

Phoebe pulled a pad and pen towards her and began to write the spells and Paige went to the attic to find a sack and the crystals. Piper sat down and sighed.

'It's going to be a long day '

'OK, the spells are written, we got the crystals...' said Phoebe looking around. 'We're ready to rock and roll.'

Leo walked up to Piper and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Be careful OK Piper?'

Piper nodded.

'We'll be OK. Don't worry about us.'

Piper turned around and walked away.

'Ready?' she asked.

Phoebe nodded.

'Ready.'

Paige grabbed their hands and orbed them back to Middle Earth. Everything was as it had been when they had orbed out.

'Obviously our time line doesn't co-exist with theirs', said Phoebe relaxing. Piper let go of Paige's hand.

'We better get the spell over with before they unfreeze.'

Phoebe nodded and took a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. Quickly, they began to chant.

The barrier between worlds shall no longer be broken,

Obey these words that are now being spoken.

Be sealed once more so no one can pass,

So no one can step upon any ones grass.

A violet light filled the room and grew so bright they had to close their eyes. Then suddenly it disappeared.

'Good. The spell worked.

'True', said Paige turning to Phoebe. 'But why "grass"?'

'Huh?'

'You used the word "grass" in the spell.'

'Oh', said Phoebe blushing. 'I was getting desperate so I used grass.'

Piper shrugged.

'Whatever. Paige, you ready to do the first watch?'

Paige groaned.

I guess so. If I have to...'

'Well you do.'

Piper threw up her hands unfroze the Fellowship. The Fellowship went about its usual business. Sam followed Frodo wherever he went, Boromir and Gandalf were still in their bad moods, and Legolas was his usual quiet self. None of them seemed to notice the fact that they had been frozen for about two hours.

Piper and Phoebe laid down in the blankets the Fellowship had given them.

'See you in the morning Paige', muttered Piper sleepily.

Paige grunted.


	7. Magical Powers

  
Chapter Seven

Piper's shoe got caught in a crack in a floor and she pitched forward. Something moved in the darkness and caught her.

'Be careful', said Aragorn. ' We don't want to lose you now.'

Piper glanced at the place she thought Aragorn stood.

'Why do you say that?'

'Well', said Aragorn slowly. 'You've proven yourselves trustworthy to me. Just some others still don't trust you. Others like Gandalf.'

Suddenly, rocks began to fall from the ceiling right where Piper was standing. Aragorn slammed her against the opposite wall and pressed himself against her to shield her from the falling rocks. His height also helped him protect her since he was about a foot taller that her. One medium sized rock hit him on the small of his back. He growled in his throat, but gritted his teeth and stayed where he was.

_He's hurt!' _thought Piper. _Leo can't come and heal him because he's on the other side of the barrier and Paige just doesn't have enough Whitelighter in her to heal. Um... A spell. I need a spell. I know!_

Piper knew she had to actually say the spell for it to work but she couldn't say the spell to loud in risk of Aragorn hearing it. The rocks were making too much noise for Aragorn to hear hopefully. She'd just have to do it quickly.

'No more rocks are intertwined

They hit this man from behind

Heal this man, heal him well

Heal him where that rock fell'

Relief came to Aragorn's face. Then he looked at Piper, mistrust in his eyes.

_Opps._

'What did you do to me?'

The rocks had finally stopped falling but a wall of rocks blocked Piper and Aragorn from the rest of the Company.

'Aragorn!' Gandalf called. 'Are you and Piper all right?'

Piper rounded on Aragorn.

'Please don't say anything', she whispered.

Aragorn looked at Piper and then at the rock wall.

'We're all right.' he called back. 'Just a little bruised.'

'We'll get you out of there as soon as we can', Gimli said loudly.

'We're not going anywhere.'

Aragorn turned around and with out looking at Piper, sat down. He sat there for a few minutes without saying a word. Finally, Piper spoke.

'Can you keep a secret Aragorn?'

'Have I not already?' he responded coolly.

Piper sat down on the rock she believed was in front of Aragorn. The torch had been destroyed during the rockslide.

'I'm a witch', said Piper 'So are my sisters. We are on the side of light. We're also from a different world. An orc came to our world and sent us here.'

'How do I know you're a good witch?' he asked. 'What if I just kill you right now and not risk you casting a spell on me or the Company?'

Aragorn stood up and Piper heard his sword being drawn from its sheath.

'I'm the one who healed your back'; said Piper quickly. 'If I was your enemy, would I not cast a spell to hurt you even more?'

There was silence for a minute then Aragorn spoke again, this time with less anger.

'Prove to me one more time you are a good witch.'

Piper thought for a minute then got an idea.

'I know this isn't the best way to prove I'm a good witch but I do think it's dark in here. Do you have an extra torch in your pack?'

Aragorn pulled a torch out of his pack and handed it to Piper. Piper concentrated a little of her power to speed up molecules at the top of the torch. The wood began to glow and then a small flame licked the side. A bigger flame licked the wood then the top burst into flame. The light lit up Aragorn's shocked face. Finally, Aragorn spoke.

'Is there any other power I should know about?'

'This is my other power.'

Piper flicked her hand at burning torch and the flames froze in mid leap. Piper waited a few seconds and then unfroze them. The flames burned merrily again. Piper placed her hands in her lap.

'Those are my powers.'

She handed the burning torch to Aragorn who looked at it as if looking for something that could have tricked his eyes.

'Phoebe's powers are premonitions, levitating, and empathy.' Piper continued. 'Paige's are telekinesis and orbing.'

Aragorn looked up at her.

'Orbing?'

'Transporting from one spot to another in the blink of an eye. Together, we form the Power of Three. We are the strongest witches in our world. I hope we are in this world too.'

'Why?'

Piper looked him in the eyes.

'So we can protect you all from Sauron and his minions.'

They were quiet for a few minutes then Piper spoke up.

Piper: Can you please not tell the Fellowship about us? Like you said, half of them already don't trust us. If they knew...

Aragorn nodded.

'Your secret is safe with me.'

'Thank you. I'll tell Phoebe and Paige you know.'

Aragorn nodded. They were silent until the Fellowship broke through the rock wall. There were many hugs from everyone. Piper was very surprised when Gandalf hugged her. Finally they continued on their way. On the way Piper told her sisters why Aragorn now knew they were witches. They were surprised Piper had been so easy on spilling the beans but understood why she had. They walked for about an hour until they reached a great hall. Phoebe gasped.

'It's the hall from my vision!' she hissed at Piper.

'I'll go tell Aragorn.' muttered Piper.

Piper walked up to Aragorn and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at Piper expectantly.

'Keep an eye out for Frodo', she whispered. 'Something's going to happen to him.'

Aragorn nodded. He moved closer to Frodo as they all approached a great table in the center of the room. There were runes on the top.

'What kind of person puts runes on their tabletop', asked Paige.

Gandalf looked at her.

'This is no table', he answered gruffly. 'This is a tomb. In fact, this is the tomb of Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'

Paige backed away from the table, a look of disgust on her face.

Aragorn and Legolas seemed uneasy. Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver and fitted it into the bow, but he didn't pull the string taunt. Aragorn loosened his sword in its sheath and drew away from Frodo. His eyes shifted from one shadow to another. When his back was turned, a huge figure charged toward the Company. Legolas loosed his arrow but it bounced harmlessly off its armor. Phoebe screamed when she saw it was what Piper had called an orc.

It threw Boromir backwards and Aragorn's sword missed it. The orc ran forward and stabbed Frodo on the right side with its spear. The force of the blow sent him flying backwards into the wall, pinning him there. Sam used his sword and cut the spear in half. Aragorn's sword came crashing down on to the orcs helm. There was a flash like flame and the orcs head fell down to the ground.

'Frodo!' Sam cried.

Frodo's body hit the floor with a loud thump and a strange jingling sound. Aragorn knelt by his body.

'I should have been quicker.' he muttered.

'It wasn't your fault', said Phoebe keeling down beside him.

'Yes it is.' He lowered his voice. 'Your sister warned me.'

Suddenly, they heard drumbeats from far off down the hall. The sound was getting closer with every passing drumbeat. Piper looked around and spotted a passage that took them away from the drumbeats. She had no idea where it led, but it had to be better than certain death for the Company. She tapped Gandalf's shoulder and pointed. Gandalf paled but nodded.

'Down the passage. Aragorn, grab Frodo. We will not give the orcs the pleasure of a meal.'

Boromir went first with the torch to light the passageway. Then came Legolas with Aragorn hot on his heels. Sam, who was last in line, was crying behind Paige. Gandalf didn't come down the passage. Instead he stayed behind to cast a spell of his own. Paige wished she could help him, but it would be too dangerous.

'Put me down Aragorn!' Frodo said loudly. 'Put me down, I said! I'm all right!'

Aragorn nearly dropped Frodo in surprise. Tears of joy came to his eyes, as he set Frodo down carefully.

'We thought you were dead.'

Out of the darkness, Gandalf came flying and landed on his back in the midst of the Company. Gandalf groaned.

'That hurt, but it was for a good cause. I was casting a sealing spell when I felt a creature of darkness come into the room beyond. The creature tried to force the door open with it's own spell but I was able to stop it. But not for long. I was so weakened by the attack my spell will not last long enough for us to get beyond the bridge of Khazad-Dum. I fear it is a foe beyond any of you.'

Gandalf got up and they began to run. Down stairs, left, right, down some more steps, left... Paige lost track of where she was. Finally they reached a great chasm with a bridge only a meter wide. Slowly they began to cross the bridge one by one. Before he crossed the bridge, Legolas looked back and saw a great shadow loom over Gandalf and himself. Fear over took him for only a few seconds, then he began to scream.

'Ai! Ai! A balrog is here.'

Legolas ran the length of the bridge and was on the other side before Gandalf was able to put his foot down. Gandalf walked to the center of the bridge and then turned on the bridge to face the balrog.

'You can not pass!' he roared. 'I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you! You shall not pass!'

With those last words, Gandalf brought his staff down on the bridge. The staff broke in two. The bridge began to crumble under the balrog's feet and it began to fall. It grabbed Gandalf around the knees with its whip, intending to have Gandalf fall with him. Gandalf grasped the broken end of the bridge.

'Fly you fools!' he called.

With that he was gone.


	8. The Mirror of Galadriel

  
Chapter Eight

Everyone began to run towards the exit. Three orcs were waiting for them at the doorway, but after Aragorn slew the leader, the others fled. Piper began to feel a pain in her chest and then she realized she was crying.

They ran for about an hour and then Aragorn let everyone halt. As soon as everyone had stopped and sat down, grief began to over take them. Everyone except Aragorn and the Charmed Ones collapsed in sobs. The Charmed Ones had not known Gandalf very well so they had no reason to cry, though Piper was close, because she had always been the sensitive one. Aragorn heart was being torn apart inside of him. He had known Gandalf for sixty-two years and Gandalf had been the only father he had ever known, since he didn't remember his own father. His father had died when he was only two. And now Gandalf was gone, all thanks to the three sisters.

'Piper', Aragorn asked with an effort. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?'

Piper glanced at Aragorn. The warmth that had been there three hours ago was completely gone. Instead, there was pain and anger. Piper swallowed.

'OK'

Piper walked over and followed Aragorn around a bush into a clump of trees. Aragorn turned around, grabbed Piper by her shoulders and slammed her against a tree.

'Why did you let him die?' Aragorn roared. 'Why?'

' W-What?'

'You could have cast a spell to destroy that balrog or at least gotten Gandalf out of there. But no, you did nothing. NOTHING!'

Aragorn hit the tree right beside Pipers head again and again until he collapsed in sobs. He fell to the ground and cried. Piper knelt beside him and put her arms around him. He pushed her away and continued to cry.

'Why did I lose him', asked Aragorn when he had regained control of himself.

'I don't know Aragorn', said Piper quietly. 'Maybe it was just meant to be.'

When Aragorn had stopped crying, he and Piper rejoined the Company and they continued on their way. Aragorn informed them that they were going to Lothlorien, the realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Boromir and Gimli were not pleased with this idea.

'They say that she's elf witch, with terrible power', whispered Gimli to Paige as they walked along. 'It's said she cast a spell upon you as soon as you set your eyes on her.'

'I do not believe these stories', answered Aragorn gruffly. 'And we're going whether you like it or not'

Nobody argued with him.

For the rest of the day they traveled and at dusk they reached the borders. They traveled about a mile into the trees and then halted.

'I will climb up', said Legolas. 'And see where we could possibly sleep.'

'Last time I climbed a tree, I fell and broke my wrist', said Phoebe eyeing the tree uncertainly.

Legolas shrugged, jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. As he swung there and voice came from somewhere up above.

'_Daro'_

Legolas fell to the ground.

'Do not move nor speak.' He whispered. 'The elves of this realm say we breath so loud they could shoot us in the dark.'

The voice laughed and spoke again to Legolas. Legolas responded and then turned to Frodo.

'They have requested our presence in the trees. The rest of you must stay here.'

A rope fell down the trunk of the tree and Legolas began to climb. Frodo followed him slowly and Sam came last. They waited about twenty minutes and then Legolas came back down. Legolas looked much calmer.

'The hobbits and the girls must climb up this tree. The rest of us must climb up that tree over there. I will say goodnight now.'

Everyone gathered their things and climbed up their trees. Eventually they all made it to the top. When the head elf saw Piper, Phoebe and Paige he drew in a deep breath. He called over to Legolas, who was in the other tree, in his own tongue and both Legolas and Aragorn responded. His eyes narrowed but he said no more. Instead he turned to the girls.

'I do not know your names', he said slowly. 'And I sense a power unknown to me here, but since both Aragorn and Legolas trust you, I will tell you my name so maybe we can become friends. My name is Haldir and I serve the Lady Galadriel.

'Gimli said that the Lady was an elf witch', said Paige without thinking.

'Do not speak of such evil!' Haldir hissed. 'The Lady is on the side of Light and fights the Dark Lord. Whatever stories you have heard of the Lady are all false. Now I suggest you get some rest. We have a long march ahead of us tomorrow.'

For the next two days they walked across the woods into the Ladies realm. Haldir led them to a great tree and began to lead them up the stairs that surrounded it. They took many breaks on the way up and at the end of the day they reached the top. They all filed into a great chamber and sat down. The sisters sat together near the entrance. Piper looked up and saw a lady clothed in white slowly climbing down the stairs along with a man also clothed in white. They stood before the Company.

'The Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel', Haldir announced.

'I heard of only nine setting out from Rivendell, Gandalf included in the count', said Lord Celeborn looking around. 'But now I see eleven here in front of me, and Gandalf is not present.'

He laid his eyes on the Charmed Ones.

'Who are you three? And where is Gandalf?'

The Lady had been staring at Aragorn while Celeborn spoke but now she spoke.

Galadriel: Gandalf the Grey has fallen into Shadow. And you three...

She turned her eyes on the three and drew in a quick breath.

'You three... you three are...'

'My Lady', Aragorn interrupted. 'If you please we would like some shelter and a place to sleep. If you wish, we can give you all your answers you desire some other time. But we are weary with the sorrow of Gandalf's death. Let us rest, please.'

The Lady stared at him for a moment then nodded.

'Yes, let us not speak of these things until the time is right. Go now and rest. Tonight you will sleep under our protection. Relax, and let the process of the pain and grief of death come. The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Even the pain in ones heart can bring this Quest to its knees and let the Dark Lord rule Middle Earth. Rest. We will meet again when the time is right.' She bowed. 'Goodnight.'

By the time everyone had descended the steps and made it to the clearing they were all going to be sleeping in, they were all dragging their feet and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

For the next month they all rested and let Gandalf's death pass over them. One night the three girls were sitting together talking about what was going to happen when they left Lorien when they saw Galadriel approached them. She beckoned to them and without a word walked away. The girls glanced at each other then followed. She led them across a clearing, through a garden, and down some steps. Galadriel grabbed a pitcher as she passed a low stone shelf and filled it with water from a pool that was fed by a small waterfall. She then turned and walked up to a metal basin that was supported by a short stone pillar and poured the water into it until it was two-thirds of the way full, She set the pitcher down on the ground.

'I know you three are witches.' she said gravely. 'The most powerful of your world.'

She paused, looking every girl in the eye with her blue eyes.

'What I do not know, is why I should trust you. Yes, Aragorn and Legolas trust you full heartily, even though Aragorn also knows that you are witches. But you have not shown me any evidence at all that you can be trusted. I have a way to find this out.'

Galadriel bent down and picked up the pitcher and then picked up a bowl that had been hidden behind the pillar. She poured some water into the bowl and placed the now empty pitcher on the ground.

'If you touch this water, and it remains pure, you are on the side of light. Should it turn black, you are an enemy of mine and should therefor be thrown out of Middle Earth. If you refuse to do this, you must leave Lorin.'

Piper glanced at her sisters and then walked forward. She put out a tentative hand and touched the water. The water, if at all possible, became clearer and glowed. Galadriel bowed.

'Forgive me Piper Halliwell. But in these dark days I have no chose but to challenge anyone who may be a threat.'

'I understand.' said Piper. 'Must my sisters be tested also?'

Galadriel shook her head.

'No. If one of you is pure, then all of you are pure. Now I have a question for you. Will you look into the Mirror?'

'I will because I know of what you speak, but can you tell me what I will see?'

'No, but if the Mirror is allowed to work on it's own, it may show many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. Do not touch the water.'

Piper stepped forward and looked down into the basin. The water reflected her face for a moment and then disappeared.

She saw her and her sisters talking in the hallway of their home right before the demon that had sent them to Middle Earth had broken in. The image shifted and she saw Leo either talking or yelling at that same demon in the attic. The image shifted one last time and she saw Leo again but this time, he was covered in ashes and he was crying. Piper looked up at Galadriel.

'That last one, what happened there?'

'It's what will come to pass if you should do everything as you are supposed to', answered Galadriel gravely.

Piper stared at the ground, confused. She didn't want Leo to be in as much pain as he looked like he was. She needed time to think.

'Go get some rest.' said Galadriel quietly. 'All of you. I will see you all again tomorrow to decide what course of action you all will be taking. Goodnight, and may the heavens bless you.

The girls walked back up the stairs and back to the clearing they slept in. Everyone else was asleep.

'Piper, what did you see', whispered Phoebe.

Piper just shook her head and laid down on her pillows and blankets. The grove was quiet but her mind was buzzing. She had never wanted to see Leo in that much pain. Ever.

Something told her that whatever had happened to make Leo cry was going to happen no matter what she did.


	9. The Gifts

Chapter 9

The next day the company met with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in a large clearing. There was a very large blanket in the middle of the clearing. On the blanket were baskets bursting with bread and fruits and silver platters were covered in cheeses and fish and meats and to Sam's delight, potatoes. There were thirteen silver plates set up around the blanket with a golden goblet on its right. Everybody sat down and at Galadriel's bidding and began to eat. The Lord and Lady ate and drank nothing but watched their guests as they filled and refilled their plates. When everyone had had his or her fill, Galadriel spoke.

'The time has come for you to leave Lorin. The enemy moves ever quicker and they know you are here. The enemy plans to strike soon and strike hard. We do not have the strength to fight them.'

Galadriel looked at each of them, pity in her eyes.

'Middle Earth will soon be covered in shadow.' she continued. 'The Dark Lord will take hold and never let go. The elves will be forced to fight his wars for him, hobbits will be enslaved to his will, and men will no longer exist. This can not happen. The Ring must be destroyed. We must do everything in our power to do this.'

She looked at Phoebe, Piper and Paige hard and then looked away. She stood up and beckoned to one of her maidens. The maiden stepped forward and stood between Galadriel and a table.

'Shadows fall between us, but before you go, I have brought gifts for all of you. Aragorn.'

Aragorn stood up and walked over to the Lady. Galadriel handed him a sheath that been made to fit his sword. On it were decorations of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold.

'The sword that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat.' she told him. 'I also have one more thing for you, Aragorn. I was meant to give it to you should you pass through this land.'

She turned and carefully picked up a great green stone set in a silver brooch that looked like an eagle with outspread wings.

'I give you this as a token of hope in this dark hour. We shall meet again one day, Elessar.'

Aragorn bowed.

'Thank you milady.

Aragorn walked back to his place in the clearing and sat down. To Boromir she gave a belt of gold. Merry and Pippin received silver belts that had a clasp in the shape of a golden leaf. Legolas was given a bow of the Galadhrim, the string made of elven hair. He was also given a quiver full of arrows to go with the bow. After much debate, Gimli was given three hairs from Galadriel's head. Sam was given a box of earth from Galadriel's garden and was told it was his garden would be the most beautiful of all if he added a sprinkle of this dirt to his own earth. Finally, Frodo was given a phial filled with the light of Earendil's star. Galadriel turned to the three sisters.

'And what gift would the three of you ask of the elves?

'What do you wish to give us milady?' asked Piper.

Galadriel smiled.

'Come with me.'

The four of them walked into a smaller clearing behind the first. Galadriel turned around and looked at them each in turn.

'I can only think of one gift to give you and I could not give it in front of the company. It involves magic and I don't think they are ready to see such magic as I'm about to use. At least not yet. I can give you each an animal companion. It is called a muse in your world. Your muse will be able to talk to you and you will be able to think to each other in great need. Neither of you can be more than a few miles apart from each other in the beginning, but if you begin to test your bonds you will be able to be farther apart from them. Would you like this companion?'

Paige shrugged

'Why not? I could use a friend I can talk to about magic and all that and not get in trouble for doing it.'

'It would be kind of nice', said Phoebe slowly. She turned to Piper. 'What do you think?'

Piper looked at the ground for a moment, thinking. Then she looked up and stared Galadriel in the eye.

'Let's do it.'

Galadriel lifted her arms into the air and sang a single, pure note that echoed through out the clearing. In a flurry of blue orb lights a wolf appeared by Paige's side. Instantly, it sat down and began clean herself. Leaves began to stir at Phoebe's feet. The leaves suddenly flew up into the air and began to fly around the clearing. In a burst of light, a phoenix was flying around the clearing instead of the leaves. The phoenix flew around the clearing once and then landed on Phoebe's shoulder. A growl emitted from the side of the clearing and a grand majestic lion slowly walked out from behind a bush and walked up to Piper. It sat down at her side and waited.

'Here are your muses', said Galadriel. 'You may name them what you wish. I have given them the power to change shape whenever they please. It is a power that some muses in your world have.'

'There are muses in our world', Phoebe asked. ' I've never seen them before.

Galadriel smiled

'You haven't been looking hard enough.'

Piper knelt down and put her hand on the lion's mane. She looked into the lion's eyes and saw herself in him. They were one. She felt his spirit now in her heart and then realized that she had a better sense of smell and hearing. She was willing to bet that if she was allowed to run she could run faster than ever.

'Thalion', she said finally. 'You're name will be Thalion.'

'Thalion', asked Paige. 'That's kind of a weird name isn't it?'

'I think Thalion sounds majestic', said Piper brushing back his mane with her hand. 'So that's going to be his name. It's kind of strange how his name came to me though. I don't know what it means.'

'Hey', said Phoebe suddenly making everyone jump. 'I got a name for you. Can I name you Caran?'

'It's up to you', the phoenix answered.

'OK. Your name is Caran.'

Paige glanced down at the wolf who was still furiously cleaning herself. She nudged her with a toe.

'What am I going to call you?'

The wolf looked up at her.

'Please not anything nasty if you can help it.'

She began to lick his leg again.

'I'll call you Alasse', she said finally. 'I like Alasse.'

'I like that name', said Caran.

Paige smiled.

'We better get back to the others', said Piper. 'We got to leave soon and as nice as this place is, I don't want to be left behind.'

The sisters walked back into the main clearing. Only Aragorn jumped at the sight of the animals, despite Galadriel's warning. They all climbed into a one of the elven boats Galadriel had given them. Piper, Aragorn and Frodo were in one boat, Legolas, Gimli and Paige were in the second, Phoebe and Sam were in the third, and Pippin, Merry and Boromir were in the forth and last boat. Sam was not pleased at the fact that he couldn't be with his master, but Frodo wanted to sit with Aragorn and Aragorn wanted to sit with Piper so he could talk to her.

'But I need to be with Master Frodo!' Sam protested. 'What if he falls into the water or something? He's going to need his Sam to help him!'

Frodo laughed.

'I'm sorry Sam but I'm a much better swimmer than you think', he said. 'Besides, you can hardly swim yourself!'

Anyways Sam', Aragorn put in. 'I can't have four to a boat and Phoebe on her own. What if something was to happen to her and I couldn't reach her in time?'

Finally, Sam gave up and sat down in his boat sulking.

As Aragorn, Legolas, Phoebe and Boromir paddled out into the middle of the stream that led to the Great River, Piper turned to look at Lothlorien for the last time. Galadriel was standing on grass beside the little harbor watching them go. She waved as the river's current caught their boats and Lorien slip away into the morning fog.


	10. Departure

Chapter 10

Piper stirred in her sleep and then suddenly woke up. Glancing around, she saw Aragorn watching her. She rolled over and pulled her blanket closer around her. The past days had been so boring just traveling down stream in the boats with nothing to do but watch the trees go by. A threat had been growing in the corner of her mind and Thalion nor her sisters could do or say anything to ease her worry. She needed to talk to Prue again. The problem had become more than just a demon trying to kill the Charmed Ones. And speaking of problems...

She sat up and gave Aragorn a hard look.

'What are you looking at?'

Aragorn looked away and stated to gab at the fire with a stick, sending sparks up in the air.

'I'm... I'm sorry. I... I just... You just remind me of someone I left back in Rivendell.

'Arwen?' Piper asked without thinking.

Aragorn head gave a jerk and he tensed.

'How did you know about Arwen?'

Piper glanced at the fire into the flames. She bit her bottom lip.

'I've told you many things Aragorn son of Arathorn, but I have not told you this.'

She looked up at him and he moved closer to her, looking concerned.

'I've known about you all since I was a little girl', she said slowly. 'I've known about you and Frodo and the Ring for a long time. This is going to be hard to believe but in my world you all are in a story called The Lord of the Rings. I knew every ones fate in this story or this world, back then. But my sisters and I have changed your fates. I don't know what's going to happen. I know about Arwen because she was mentioned in one of the chapters. You love her.'

Aragorn looked away from her into the fire. He remained silent for a few minutes.

'How do I know this is true? Every time I begin to trust you, something else happens that changes my world. I find out you three are witches, that's find. Gandalf dies and you say it was meant to be, OK. Galadriel warns me about your animal companions and speaking of which, where is yours?'

A voice floated over to them from behind a bush near the river.

'We're all over here trying to sleep thank you!'

Aragorn shook his head.

'Any ways, you have your companions, that's fine with me. But know your saying that in you world there is a story about us and what happens to us... I don't know if I can take anymore Piper. How do I know this is true? How do I know you're not against us?'

'If I was your enemy wouldn't I or my sisters have killed you all by now? You know we have magical powers and you trusted us anyway. Now I tell you this one fact and you can't trust us any more? Is that it?'

'Truthfully Piper, I don't know what to think anymore.'

Legolas turned in his sleep and threw his arm over Boromir. He muttered something about shadow and flame and then fell silent. Legolas and Gimli were now sleeping back to back. The four hobbits were huddled up together beside Gimli. Everyone had decided to share the blankets so as to keep warmer.

_But where are Phoebe and Paige?, _thought Piper.

Ask a question, you get an answer.

'Hey Piper?'

Piper turned around to see Paige and Phoebe standing between two trees. They beckoned to her.

'Can we talk to you for a sec?' Phoebe asked.

Piper got up, brushed the twigs off her bottom and walked with her sisters deeper into the woods. They suddenly stopped in the middle of a clump of trees and a bright light flared. It was a tiny flashlight.

'Where did you get that', asked Piper blinking in the blinding light.

'Phoebe decided to find it in her back pocket a few minutes ago', muttered Paige angry. 'Doesn't matter any ways, we're going back to San Francisco and we have to take the fellowship with us.'

'I'm glad we're going back', said Piper. 'This way I can talk to Prue again. But why take the fellowship with us?'

'We can't leave the fellowship here frozen to be found by orcs and hacked to pieces', whispered Phoebe quickly. 'And we can't just abandon them in the middle of nowhere. Their worst suspicions will be confirmed about us and they won't take us back when we come back, which we'll have no choice but to do by the way.'

'We're already losing Aragorn's trust', Piper said. 'Freezing him in one place and suddenly being in another is not going to help us here.'

'We can't just leave them', Paige put in. 'They're our innocents now and we need to watch over them.'

Piper sighed.

'I'm going to regret this. Do you have the spell with you Phoebe?'

'Yeah.'

The girls gathered around the piece of faded paper and began to chant:

The barrier between worlds shall be broken again,

No longer in this world shall we remain.

Be sealed no more so anyone can pass,

So anyone can step upon anyone's grass.

A ball of violet light appeared in front of the sisters. It grew into the size of a baseball and then, it imploded. A violet super nova cascaded over them and into the night sky.

'Phoebe just one thing', muttered Piper. 'When we get to the Manor and I unfreeze them all, don't do anything stupid like throw a potion at them, OK?'

Phoebe nodded. Piper edged her way back to the fellowship's camp and knelt down by Aragorn.

'Do you trust me', she asked him.

'Yes', he said slowly. 'But I don't know how much more of this I can take.'

'Can you take just one more thing? I swear that will be it for the surprises.'

Aragorn stood up, his hand unusually close to his sword.

'What is it?

Piper threw up her hands and froze Aragorn and the Company. Phoebe and Paige walked out of the trees.

'I hate having to do this to them', Piper muttered.

'It's for the best Piper', said Phoebe laying a hand on her shoulder. 'We just can't leave them here.'

Alasse, Thalion and Caran were nosing Frodo's pack.

'There's something in here', muttered Thalion. 'I know it. I smell it...'

'Get out of Frodo's pack', said Piper loudly.

'But there's something good in there', Alasse whimpered.

Paige rolled her eyes.

'We'll give you something when we get home.'

Paige, Phoebe and Piper knelt down and touched one of the groups with one of there hands and then held each others hands with the other until they formed one oddly shaped circle.

'Ready when you are', said Piper.

'Do we need to touch the muses?' asked Phoebe.

'I don't think so', said Paige. 'I'm mean, they technically us.

'Oh, OK.'

The world dissolved into blue orblights.


	11. Chaos in San Francisco

Chapter 11

The orb lights disappeared and instantly the Charmed Ones stepped away from Aragorn. Paige grabbed the box of crystals they used to vanquish the Source of all Evil so many years ago.

'We're not going to vanquish the Company are we?' asked Phoebe.

Paige shook her head.

'I'm just putting the cage up to protect us. That's if we even need to put the cage up.'

Paige set four of the five crystals around the Fellowship and stepped back. With a flick of her hand, Piper unfroze them. Aragorn looked around bewildered and then his eyes fell on Piper. From just one look she could tell that what she had done had hurt Aragorn terribly, and the trust he had once so willingly given her was gone beyond reach for the time being and it was going to take a whole lot to get it back. Aragorn drew his sword.

'TO ARMS!' he roared

The Company woke up, jumped to their feet and drew their weapons. Piper turned to Paige.

'Um, now maybe...'

'Crystal!'

The last crystal swirled into blue orb particles and with a flick of her hand, Paige set the crystal into place in front of Frodo and the crystal cage went up.

'TRAITORS!' Aragon shouted.

He brought his sword down on one of the crystals. The crystal threw Aragorn back and he landed painfully on Boromir. Legolas aimed his arrow at another crystal and fired. The arrow stopped a few centimeters away from the crystal and fell harmlessly to the floor.

'Now if you guys keep on throwing tantrums we're not going to get anywhere', said Paige. 'So I'm just going to take your toys away. Weapons!'

Every ones weapons disappeared into orb particles and floated downstairs to Paige's bedroom. Aragorn glared at them.

'What is this dark magic?' grunted Gimli. 'Where are we? What have you done to us?'

'First, it's not dark magic', said Phoebe. 'We're good witches and we're against Sauron and Saruman and we want the Ring destroyed. Second, we are in our hometown of San Francisco and you are in the attic of our house. Third, we have done nothing to you but brought you here to our house and put you in the crystal cage so you can't hurt us.'

'Do you have any apples', asked Pippin from the back of the group.

'Pippin!' said Merry loudly.

'What? I'm hungry', protested Pippin. 'No offense to the elves, lembas is quite good, but I'm getting a little tired of it.'

'But how do we no the witches aren't going to poison it', asked Boromir coldly.

'I could help prepare the food', said Sam quietly. 'I know all there is about food and what shouldn't go into it.'

'You want to help me cook lunch', Piper asked.

'I could.'

'Are you sure Sam?' Frodo asked him quietly.

'It's the only way we're going to get a good meal in this world Mr. Frodo. Besides, I could keep an eye on Piper and what see puts in to our meal.'

'But how is any of this going to happen it we are stuck in this cage?' said Aragorn.

'Will you promise not to hurt us?'

The fellowship glanced at each other and then Legolas looked at Phoebe.

'We swear.'

Paige stepped forward, kicked a crystal away and the cage came down.

'You're free to roam the house but do not leave it. The people in our world will not understand you and they may hurt you. There are also things out there that will confuse you, so stay inside. Sam, I'll show you the way to the kitchen.'

Piper walked downstairs and the Company followed. Paige turned to Phoebe.

'It's going to be a long day.'

Leo must have been watching something on the TV earlier and had forgotten to turn it off. Boromir was fascinated by it and sat down on the couch, Frodo saw the phone and went to investigate it. Legolas went in to the den and, with a little help from Paige, was surfing the net within five minutes. Merry and Pippin disappeared in the kitchen with Sam and Piper, Gimli had gone down into the basement and Aragorn was still hanging around upstairs somewhere.

Paige walked back into the living room and stopped short. Boromir was now kneeling a foot away from the TV with the remote about two inches away from his face. The channel was on a sports station.

'Having fun', she asked.

Boromir shook his head sadly.

'The only thing I know how to do in this world is turn this mirror on and off. The only thing is, the mirror doesn't reflect my face. Instead, it's reflecting... whatever this is. From what I've seen, a party of men with the emblem of a black and white kind of fish breaking out of blue and red glass beat another party of men with the emblem of a blue leaf at some sport that involves sticks and a flat black ball. I even saw two men from the different parties fighting each other.'

'Oh! The Canucks beat the Maple Leafs did they?' She grinned. 'Piper owes me twenty bucks. She said the Canucks wouldn't win three straight games and they did.

Boromir gave her a blank look.

'Never mind', she muttered.

Paige walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Piper was stirring something on stove that smelt like soup and Sam was fighting with a blender on the floor since the counter was too tall for him.

'Hey Piper, the Canucks won three straight games. Fork it over.'

Piper dug into her pocket and slapped a twenty into Paige's hand. She returned to her stirring.

'I don't know what you see in that team', she muttered. 'They hardly ever make it into the playoffs.'

'They got this really cute forward named Matt Cooke on the team. In fact', she added thoughtfully, 'Legolas looks a lot like him.'

'Don't go attaching yourself to any of these guys', Piper said cautiously. 'Once we're finished helping them, that's it. We're not going to see them again.'

Suddenly, half blended food was splattering the walls and the ceiling and Sam was holding onto the open blender for dear life as it flew around the room. Piper pulled the plug and then wiped some liquid green stuff off her sweater. She sighed.

'And this was new too.'

Phoebe climbed up the stairs to see where Aragorn was. As she passed Piper's room she stopped and stared. Music was blaring out of the hidden speakers in the room and Aragorn was looking around wildly, looking for the source of the sound. Phoebe walked into the room and turned the stereo off. Aragorn looked at her.

'You have a lot of magic in your world. You can make music; at least I think that's what it was, come out of nowhere.'

Phoebe laughed.

'It's not magic, Aragorn. The speaker is just hidden. See?'

She pushed aside the leaves of one of Pipers plants and showed him the speaker.

'It's a thing called technology. It's a little too hard to explain.'

Aragorn nodded and then stopped as he heard Legolas begin to scream.

'Ai! Ai! Darkness take you witches and your evil magic! Ai!'

Phoebe and Aragorn charged down the stairs and into the den where everybody else now was. Behind Legolas on the computer screen was the Lord of the Rings web sight with a picture of him on it.

'Crap', muttered Phoebe.

Piper began to quickly chant.

Let the object of objection become but a dream

As I cause the scene to be unseen.

The computer screen went blank.

'Curse you witches', Legolas screamed.

Legolas pusher Piper out of the way, ran into the hallway and out the front door into broad daylight.


	12. Peck of Trouble

Chapter 12

'Legolas!' Piper yelled.

She ran to the front door and looked outside.

'Damn, that elf is fast.

'What was it that he saw on this thing', Aragorn asked.

'It's best we don't tell you until later', answered Phoebe

'Well we need to find him', said Gimli. 'There's no knowing what will happen to him while he's alone in this world.'

'I'll go phone Darryl', said Paige.

'Who's Darryl', asked Frodo curiously.

'Darryl is a friend of ours who can help us find Legolas easier.'

'And what did you mean by "phone"?

'Come into the kitchen and I'll show you.'

The two of them went into the kitchen followed by Sam, Merry and Pippin. Boromir was back in the living room watching a soap opera and Gimli and Aragorn had ventured into the basement. This left Piper and Phoebe free to discover what had scared Legolas so much. Piper sat down and put the computer's headphones on.

'Magic turned this thing off', said Phoebe. 'So I'm guessing your going to need magic to turn it back on.'

Piper sat there for a minute thinking. Then a spell came to mind.

'Let me hear, let me know

Let me help him, by his bow

Tell me what he heard and saw

I say these words, I make it law.'

The computer screen lit up with the picture of Legolas and she heard a voice.

'Hello, this is Orlando Bloom and welcome to '

Piper ripped the headphones of her head.

'Oh, not good. Not good at all.'

'What', asked Phoebe concerned. 'What is it?'

'Two things. One, he heard himself on the computer. Well, he heard Orlando Bloom on the computer. That brings up point number two. He is Orlando Bloom, just like Frodo is Elijah Wood and Pippin's Billy Boyd and Aragorn's Viggo Mortenson. We have a house full of celebrities, and an elf slash celebrity is now out there running lose in San Francisco. We are so dead.

'What are we going to do?'

'Well, Darryl's probably got every cop out on the street looking for him by now. I guess we can use his one of his arrows to scry for him for the time being.'

'YOU DID WHAT???'

Piper and Phoebe gave each other a quick glance and ran into the kitchen. Paige was on one side of the dinning room table with Frodo on the other side ready to run either way.

'What happened', Phoebe asked.

'This little maggot phoned New Zealand!!!'

She launched herself across the table towards Frodo. Frodo backed away, dancing just outside of Paige's reach. Thalion walked into the kitchen, took one glance at the situation and fell on to the floor, laughing.

'Man, I've seen orcs hunt better than this in daylight!'

'Shut up!'

Paige became silent for a moment with a look of concentration on her face. In a flurry of blue orb lights, she was off the table and on top of Frodo.

'Paige', yelled Piper. 'Get off of Frodo!'

Paige glared at Piper for a moment, then got up. Frodo ran to Phoebe.

'I'm sorry. I thought I was allowed to look around! Oh, where's Japan by the way because a woman on the phone said that's where I was phoning.'

A look of outrage passed over Paige's face.

'Come here you little...

Piper threw up her arms but didn't freeze Paige.

'Don't make me do this. We have worse problems on our hands. Legolas is out in the city and everyone is going to think his is Orlando Bloom the elf boy.'

'Who?' asked a chorus of voices.

'Oh boy', muttered Phoebe

A sob escaped from the living room. Everyone marched into the living room to see Boromir watching "Days of our Lives". He was crying.

'Boromir', said Piper startled that a man like him would be crying over something like a soap opera. 'What's wrong?

'She shouldn't be cheating on him', sniffed Boromir. 'That is wrong. Where I come from, if that happened, the woman would have been stoned long ago.'

'Well I know your dad is just psycho', Piper muttered to herself.

'OK', said Paige loudly. 'Enough TV for you.'

Paige strolled over to the TV and turned it off. Boromir sniffed but didn't say anything.

'GIMLI!' Piper called. 'ARAGORN!'

There was silence for a moment then a huge clamor of people trying to get up the stairs and the sound of something heavy being dropped.'

'Ouch', cried Aragorn.

Gimli and Aragorn stomped out of the basement into the living room looking much more dirty than before.

'We got a problem', said Piper quickly. 'We all have to go find Legolas because my sisters and I defiantly have to go and we're not leaving you all here by yourselves. Chris and Leo can't watch you because Leo is taking care of Wyatt and being an elder at the same time and Chris can't watch you guys because he's taking care of another charge or sleeping.'

'Why do all of you have to go', asked Sam who was still dirty from the blender attack.

'We may need the Power of Three to restrain him. He isn't going to be very happy when we meet up with him and my freezing powers only last so long. Anyway, our second problem is you all have doubles in this world, so to speak. So we need to keep you covered up. Plus you need to change your clothes into something more... modern.

'We could use Leo's old clothes', Paige suggested. 'I'm sure he won't mind that much.'

Piper nodded.

'That will work. OK, Phoebe, you come help me get everyone changed. Paige, you start scrying for Legolas. Use one of his arrows for the spell.

'Got it'

'Ok', Piper took a deep breath. 'Let's go.'

****

An hour later, with everyone dressed in modern clothes, they were ready to go. The hobbits and Gimli had been a bit tricky to dress since Leo's clothes were too big for them, so they just rolled up the sleeves and cut the jeans short. Now they just had one more little problem. Transportation. They couldn't go orbing around San Francisco hoping to bump into Legolas, but a cab wasn't an option either. Paige had been unable to track him down. He was just too quick for the scry.

'Think the jeep will be big enough', suggested Phoebe.

'Only if we stuff the hobbits into the trunk.'

'No', said Piper. 'We won't be that cruel. We'll have to stick Legolas in the trunk. He deserves it anyway after what he's putting us through. The hobbits and Gimli can sit in the middle seat. Paige, you can sit in the back with Aragorn and Boromir. OK everybody, into the car.'

Only Paige, Piper and Phoebe moved towards the door. When they saw nobody else had moved, they stopped.

'What', asked Paige. 'What is it? We got to go.'

'What's a car', asked Aragorn.

'What's a middle seat', asked Boromir.

'And what is a trunk', Sam added. 'Do you mean like the trunk of an Oliphaunt? I've always wanted to meet one of those.'

'Come and see what we mean.'

Everyone went outside to Piper's jeep and a light dawned in the fellowship's eyes. Everyone crowded into the car. Paige, Aragorn and Boromir were in the back, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were squeezed into the middle seat, and Phoebe and Piper were in the front.

They had been driving around San Francisco for about an hour when Darryl called Paige on her cell phone. Aragorn nearly jumped through the roof of the car when he heard the musical ringer go off right beside him. Paige got off the phone and put the phone on vibrate so it couldn't scare Aragorn again.

'Piper, head towards the police station. They got Legolas in custody.'

Piper hit the turn signal to turn left towards the police station.

'Why is he at the station', she called back.

'They've charged him for theft and being a disturber of the peace. Bails two hundred bucks.'

'In your world it's a crime for being a disturber of the peace', Frodo asked. 'Gandalf would have owed our deputy over a thousand bucks alone just in the Shire.'

Suddenly Frodo quieted at the memory of Gandalf's death and was silent for the rest of the trip to the station. When the finally arrived, Darryl was outside waiting for them. Everyone climbed out of the car and followed the three sisters at a slow pace, trying to take in the sights and smells around them. Darryl stared at them.

'I don't know what you guys are up to nowadays but did you really need to let Legolas Greenleaf out on to the streets?'

'Do you really think we did this on purpose? Something scared him and he ran out of the house cursing us.'

'Oh, you think that's bad', Darryl shook his head. 'He ran all the way to Chinatown and then started to pick up perfectly good food and either eating it, or throwing it across the street because it didn't look right or it didn't smell right. He was also complaining there was no lembas. What the hell is lembas anyway?'

'Elvish waybread', said Pippin. 'Pretty good too.'

Darryl looked down at him.

'I'm not going to ask who you are. Defiantly one of the hobbits. Anyway, we tried to calm him down but he started throwing a fit saying we were all the same. All of us control the evil magic. He really went nuts when he saw the computer screen on the front desk.'

'Oh dear', muttered Phoebe.

They walked into the station and went to investigation room one. Legolas was sitting there looking stubbornly quiet surrounded by two female police officers.

'OK, can you hand him over to us', asked Piper.

'Are you kidding me', asked Darryl incredulously. 'What about his bail? What will I say to those two when they hear I just let him go?'

Paige rolled her eyes.

'Fine. Do you take Master Card?

'Yes. Come on.'

Paige and Darryl walked off to pay the bail.

'How's a piece of shiny wood going to get Legolas out', asked Sam.

Everyone ignored him.

'OK now how do we get him out of there without him having another conniption', said Phoebe. 'And if we can't do that, how do we control him when we get home?'

'He's angry, and confused', said Piper. 'He'll only talk to one of the company, preferably Gimli because you guys have become good friends haven't you?'

Gimli nodded.

'I'll go talk some sense into him.'

'What about the two in there? I don't think they're going to let him go without a fight. Especially the tall one. She looks strict.'

'We'll make them agree', said Piper. 'Just no magic unless I say.'

They walked into the room and were instantly bombarded with shouting. There was some pushing and shoving and suddenly they were back in the hallway, this time with the officers. The one who was about Piper's height stepped forward. Her nametag read 'Beaton'

'What do you think your doing just barging in there like that? That criminal is under investigation. You have no right...'

'Erica...', the short officer began to say

'But Sheri, they're just...'

With a quick glance from Sheri, Erica shut up but kept her eye on Frodo who was fidgeting nervously.

'What right do you have in barging in like that', said Sheri coolly.

'We paid his bail and we want him out of there', said Piper just as coolly.

'We have no proof of that', hissed Erica.

'Ask Darryl.'

'We will.'

'Can't we at least talk to him?' asked Gimli.

Sheri shook her head.

'Not while he's under investigation. Only we can see him.'

A small smirk appeared on her face, as if she was glad only she and Erica could see him.

'Wonder who's got a crush', muttered Aragorn.

Piper smiled and kicked him in the shin. Sheri's smile disappeared and a scowl like Erica's took its place. They waited a few minutes until Darryl and Paige returned and let Gimli into the room. Darryl dismissed Erica and Sheri before he would let Gimli talk should anything awkward come up. On the way out Erica gave Frodo a friendly smile and Sheri kicked Aragorn in the leg 'by accident'.

Gimli walked into the room and began to talk to Legolas, explaining why he had heard his own voice and had seen a picture of himself. He also explained that Piper, Paige and Phoebe were good witches no matter what Legolas may think. They had gone through much trouble to find him and the least he could do is come back to the manor with them. Eventually, Legolas agreed. Half an hour later everyone was back at the manor eating the lunch Piper and Sam had prepared before Legolas had gone out on his own. By the end of the meal they were on friendly terms again.

It turned out Piper hadn't needed Prue to help her again after all. She had just needed the feel of home to clear her mind. Leo returned around seven o'clock that night and the fellowship was delighted to meet him.

Later in the evening, Piper and Leo went to the kitchen to talk about them all leaving to go back to Middle Earth.

'It's not safe Piper', Leo protested yet again. 'You don't know what's back there.'

'Yes I do. I know about Gollum and the Orcs and Saruman. We'll be fine.'

'No you won't. You've never been up against these things before. You don't know what could happen.'

'The Ring needs to be destroyed, Leo. They can't get back there unless we go with them. The story needs to be completed. I know we'll meet Gollum in the end and some unpleasant things are going to happen there. But we'll be OK. I know we will.'

Aragorn walked into the kitchen.

'The Ring must be destroyed', Aragorn said to Leo. 'Everything counts on Frodo destroying that Ring. Piper and her sisters are our only hope.'

Leo walked over to the kitchen window and looked outside. The sun was setting low over the horizon casting a blood red light over the world.

Leo sighed.

'Go'

'Leo...'

Leo disappeared in a swirl of orblights.


	13. Amon Hen

Chapter 13

'Is Leo always so touchy?'

It had been a week since they had left the Manor to come back to Middle Earth and everyone was at the breaking point. Frodo was complaining about the Ring and it's getting heavier. Sam was feeling sorry for his Master, telling everyone to have more compassion for Frodo and the great burden he was carrying. Gimli had been snapping at everyone since the rapids they had to walk past. Aragorn was sure someone or something was following them in the water. Legolas was tired of everyone being so snappy, so he was getting snappy himself. He was also sick of Paige hitting on him. Thalion, Caran, and Caran were complaining about sore feet or wings.

There had been a minor battle on the river with some orc scouts shooting at them, but a few quick arrows from Legolas put an end to the attack. A few days later, dark clouds covered the sky and blocked out the sun completely. That was also the day Aragorn said they were beginning to be followed. Yet somehow they had made it to Amon Hen without anyone getting hurt by someone else in the fellowship, or anyone else who might have something against the fellowship. They now had to decide how to approach Mordor. Boromir said with much pride and boasting that they should march to Gondor, rest for a few days, and then march out with an army led by Piper, Aragorn, and himself. Aragorn disagreed with this plan and said that they should follow Gandalf's original plan and cross the river to approach Mordor from the north. Despite the endless arguing, and a near sword fight from Aragorn and Boromir, they all decided Frodo should choose how to approach Mordor since it was him who was trying to get rid of the Ring. So now they were all sitting around a small fire waiting for Frodo to return with his decision, and Aragorn was trying to make small talk to pass the time.

'No', she said in answer to his question. 'He just doesn't want my sisters or me to get hurt. He try's to protect us as best he can being our Whitelighter and my husband.'

'Whitelighter? Husband? You mean you two are...'

'Yes, he's my husband.'

'Oh.'

He stared at the ground for a moment.

'So what's a Whitelighter?'

'A Whitelighter is like a guardian angel. He protects us when were in danger and heals us if we're hurt.'

Aragorn nodded and they were silent for a few minutes. Piper shivered. With the sky overcast like it had been for the past few days, it was hard to get warm. The clouds hung over everything like a predator does when it sees its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike...

Suddenly Piper stood up.

'We need to find Frodo and get out of here.'

'But Piper', standing up beside her. 'Where will we go?'

'I don't know, but we need to go. Now. Paige!'

Paige poked her head out of the blanket covering her.

'What?'

'Send Alasse with Thalion to track down Frodo. When they find him, orb Frodo back here pronto.'

Thalion and Alasse sniffed around Frodo's blankets for a moment and then went running into the forest.

'Where's Boromir', asked Piper hurriedly.

Everyone rounded on Boromir... or where Boromir should have been. Instead, there were only a few blankets and his shield lying against a tree.

'Caran', said Phoebe. 'Go find him if you can.'

'And look for Orcs and Uruk-hai also', added Piper quickly.

Caran nodded and flew of into the darkness.

'Why Orcs?' asked Aragorn.

'I can't say because it might change an event I have no right to change. You just have to trust me and hope for the best.'

Aragorn bit his lip and nodded.

'Sam, take out your rope and tie it to everyone's belts so we can't separate. That's the last thing we need in this darkness.'

When everyone was tied together, Piper lead the way into the darkness of the woods with Aragorn close behind her. Her senses had sharpened since Thalion had become part of her physically so she could hear better now than ever. So that was why she and Paige heard Boromir's horn before anyone else did. Paige had to orb away because Thalion and Alasse had found Frodo. So everyone else forged ahead and found the battle.

Boromir had been fighting very hard and was obviously tiring. They had arrived just in time. Everyone but Phoebe and Piper cut the rope binding themselves and charged into battle. Piper saw something that made her freeze time. Phoebe kept running without thinking and was thrown back by the rope onto the ground

'Um... ouch.'

'Sorry.', said Piper helping Phoebe up. 'But look.'

An arrow was suspended in midair, about ten centimeters away from Boromir's chest.

'So, just pluck it out of the air and we'll all be happy.'

'But I can't. He's supposed to die.'

' Then let him die', said Phoebe mercilessly. 'If he's supposed to.'

'But I can't just let this happen...'

'Piper, don't try and cheat death. Who knows what the consequences could be? Now. if you'll kindly unfreezing us all...'

Piper sighed and unfroze time.

The arrow hit Boromir in his chest just above his heart. Another arrow joined to a second later in his stomach.

'No', Aragorn screamed.

He ran forward but Piper stopped him halfway there.

'This is the thing that we have to let happen', she said quietly.

Aragorn looked at her, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He shook his head.

'Not again', he whispered. 'This fellowship cannot withstand anymore death.'

Aragorn brought his sword up, ran forward and aimed a blow at the orc who had just loosed a third arrow into Boromir. His sword missed the orc by a millimeter and shattered on a rock. Sparks flew setting the dry forest floor alight. With a few furious stomps, the head orc put it out. It then turned on Aragorn and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to kneel on the ground and brought his head back till his neck was completely bare. It drew its dagger and aimed it at Aragorn's throat. It was just about the stab him when the dark veil above them broke apart, revealing the golden sun they had all missed so much. It made the orc screech and gave Aragorn enough time to draw his own dagger and kill the head orc.

The other orcs ran away screaming, but it wasn't because of Aragorn's wraith or the sun, but because a very tall figure dressed in dazzling white clothes appeared in the clearing. The sun was so bright, reflecting off their clothes, that they couldn't stare at the figure for very long before they had to look away. The figure bent over the fallen body of Boromir and closed his eyes. It then put Boromir's sword into his bloody hands and wrapped them around the hilt.

The figure stood up and walked towards them. Paige and a muddy Frodo had joined everyone when Aragorn's sword had been shattered. Aragorn scrambled away from the figure towards Piper.

'Do you not know me?' the figure asked. 'Do you not trust me?'

The person then pulled back his hood and his white, strait hair fell down to his shoulders. His beard was white and there was a white staff in his right hand. They could not recognize him, but his eyes were like someone else's they knew. But now that they thought of it, that face was rather familiar as well...

'Gandalf?' Frodo whispered.

Gandalf nodded, smiling.

'It is I. But I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide.'


	14. Mix and Match and a Little Surprise

Chapter 14

'Come. Sauron's forces move quickly and they will be here before nightfall.'

Gandalf walked off in the direction of the boats. With a quick glance at each other, they all followed. Aragorn, who was still in shock of Gandalf's return, jogged to catch up to him. Piper wanted to hear what he was going to say so she kept close to him.

'You fell...', Aragorn muttered. 'In Khazad-Dum... Oh, we missed you so much. We have been so many places. You would have loved...'

Suddenly he silenced, remembering that Gandalf knew nothing of Piper and her sister's powers. But he was in for another surprise.

'I knew about the sister's powers long before you did Aragorn', he said pushing aside a tree branch. 'As soon as they joined us, I knew they had what I could never have. I also knew they were on our side.'

'Then why did you not trust them?'

Gandalf sighed.

'I have known people from our side to turn evil in a heartbeat. And you need not worry, Piper.'

He stopped and looked at her, a smile on his face.

'You made the right decision in letting the balrog take Gandalf the Grey. You were also right in letting the orc take the life of Boromir son of Denethor. Boromir is now in the halls of his forefathers and that is better than the pain he endured here.'

Piper looked up, a hope in her eyes.

'It also puts us in a position we need for one of our fellowship members.

He glanced at Aragorn.

'So Aragorn can become king', she said aloud.

'I cannot become king when my sword is in shatters back there in the clearing.'

'Well, it's not in the clearing any more, but it's still in pieces.'

Paige walked up to them, carrying a blanket that clanged like metal. She had obviously put the shatters in there for safe transport.

'I think I can fix it once we get to the boats.'

Aragorn nodded and they continued their walk down to the boats. When they reached them, the sun was beginning to set and their fire was nearly dead. Sam was able to get it burning again with a bit of dried grass and a few prods with a stick. While he was doing this, Paige gave Aragorn the blanket with the sword shatters and told him to set them together in the correct position. When he was done, everyone gathered around Paige, who was kneeling over the sword.

'Time for my Whitelighter powers to be a little useful', she muttered

She placed her hands just over the sword and began to chant.

'All that is gold does not glitter,

The strength of this man shall not wither.

Renew the sword that was once broken,

Let it now be Aragorn's token.'

As she said the spell, the palms of her hands began to glow with a pale blue light. When she had finished reciting the spell, the sword began to glow with the same light. The pieces moved together and as the broken edges met, they shone brighter still. The glowing blade met the hilt and then there was a bright flash of light. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw the sword was one piece, once again.

Aragorn stepped forward cautiously and picked the sword up. The sword was lighter then it had been before. He also felt strength flowing from the sword into him so he decided to test the sword. He brought the sword down on a tree branch the size of an arm and the blade sliced through it like a knife slices through warm butter.

'The Sword of the King has been re-forged', said Gandalf. 'For a second time I might add.'

Aragorn grinned.

'Now we must decide our next move', said Gandalf becoming serious. 'The chronological order Piper once knew has been thrown into chaos. Things will not go in the order she remembers, as she already knows by my sudden appearance. Aragorn, you are right. A creature we all know of is following you. Bilbo knows him too. It will not be long before he strikes and try's to take the Ring. We need to destroy it before the sun sets or all hope is lost.'

Suddenly, the three sisters sucked in a sharp breath and seized up. Everyone looked at them. Each sister was glowing in a different colour; Piper glowed with red, Phoebe yellow and Paige blue. In a moment, the glow disappeared.

'What the hell was that?' asked Piper

Paige threw up her hands in submission and a bird that had been flying overhead froze in mid-air. Paige glanced up at the bird and then looked at her sisters.

'Did I do that, and if I did, how?'

'I have a bad feeling about this...' muttered Phoebe.

'What?'

'Piper', Phoebe ordered. 'Call Frodo's blanket to you.'

'Have you hit your head or something? Paige is the one with that power, not me.'

'Yeah', said Paige. 'She has the freezing and blowing up powers.'

'Blowing up?' interrupted Aragorn. 'I thought it was just setting things on fire.

'Piper, just do it', said Phoebe.

Piper rolled her eyes and muttered something no one else heard. She drew back her sleeves and threw out her arms.

'Blanket.'

Frodo's blanket disappeared in a swirl of red orb lights, and reappeared in Piper's arms. Paige's eyes grew as round as saucers and Gandalf gave a loud exclamation.

'OK', said Phoebe getting up. 'We'll be back. Paige, orb us to Boromir's Clearing.'

Paige grabbed their hands and they disappeared. Aragorn glanced at Gandalf who was laughing and throwing wood on to the fire.

Gandalf: I have a feeling this is only the beginning of many surprises for today.

As soon as they became solid once more, they all noticed the orcs and Boromir's dead bodies. They tried to ignore them.

'We got a serious problem here', Piper exclaimed.

'No kidding', muttered Paige.

'Both of you need to learn how to control your freezing and blowing up powers. I don't want you guys blowing up an innocent squirrel. I'll...'

'Piper, we don't have time to master every power', said Paige. 'The main powers we should know how to control are freezing and orbing. We'll have to improvise the rest.

They practiced for about five minutes on orbing until they all had it mastered. Freezing took a little longer because it took more concentration and some of the sticks were accidentally blown up instead of frozen. They noticed when it came to orbing, Paige still orbed with blue colour orbs but Piper orbed with red and Phoebe orbed with yellow. Piper was able to master her telekinesis by summoning the sticks she was throwing for Phoebe and Paige back to her. Eventually, they orbed back to the fellowship to decide what to do.

'Well', said Sam when the Charmed Ones had returned. 'Mr. Frodo has to go to Mount Doom, no mistake, but he's not going anywhere without his Sam. You'll have to tie me up in a sack to stop me, you will.'

'Then get your sack comfy before we put you in it', said Aragorn. 'You're not coming with us.'

'Aragorn, we need to go to Gondor', said Gandalf. 'You cannot go to Mount Doom.'

'My sisters and I need to go', said Piper before Gandalf could said they couldn't go. 'We may need the power of three to protect Frodo before the end. Plus Sauron will be on the watch.'

'OK, that settles it', said Aragorn stubbornly. 'I'm going with you.'

'No', Piper said forcefully. 'We'll need you to distract him and his forces. Who better to lead an attack then the lost king of Gondor, King Elessar?'

'Hear, hear', muttered Thalion.

'All right', said Gandalf. 'Frodo and the sisters will go to Mount Doom. But on the way there we need to be left in Gondor to have Aragorn reclaim the throne and lead the attack. With luck, little of our blood will be spilt.'

'Piper and Paige can head to Mount Doom with Frodo', Phoebe suggested. 'I'll catch up a few seconds after that.'

Aragorn stood up.

'Piper, can I talk to you for a few minutes?'

Piper stood up and followed him into the forest. He led her out earshot of the others then rounded on her.

'I lost Gandalf in Moria and I was lucky he returned. I lost Boromir and that was hard on me. But the last thing I need is to hear that you and your sisters were killed on Mount Doom and the ring is in the hands of the Dark Lord. Please let me come with you and protect you all. I vowed I would protect Frodo by my life or death and I don't want to break that vow.'

'Well, you're going to break that vow because you're not coming with us. We can protect ourselves. If we need to we'll orb out and try again later.'

Aragorn stomped his foot in frustration.

'You don't understand Piper. I need to know your OK. I need to know that if you die, at least I did everything in my power to protect you.'

Aragorn took a deep breath and said the last thing Piper ever expected him to say to her.

'I love you.'


	15. Destiny

Chapter 15

Wyatt watched the sky grow dark as clouds began to block out the sun. Lightning began to strike at the earth and a great wind picked up. Wyatt watched in horror as the premonition he had seen begin to unfold.

He hadn't told his mother about the vision he'd had when Phoebe had handed him his sandwich that day they returned to Middle Earth. He knew that whatever happened, his mother would come and save him or she could save herself. But his mother wasn't here. She was in a completely different world and couldn't help him. Or was it her that the vision revolved around?

'_Ugh! I don't know! It was my sandwich but it was her handing it to me! Who does the vision involve? Unless...'_

Wyatt's mouth dropped open in horror.

'_What if it involves both of us? Like something happening to me and it ends up hurting her too or visa versa. I need to check the Book of Shadows.'_

Wyatt ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor. He rounded the corner to see Chris coming down the attic stairs quickly. Too quickly. Chris looked up just in time to see Wyatt round the corner.

'Whoa!' Chris shouted.

Chris was able to orb out quickly enough so Wyatt continued on his way up to the attic without turning a hair. He took the stairs two at a time and reached the landing. He opened the door and there was Chris glaring at him.

'What's up with that?'

Wyatt pushed Chris out of the way and walked toward the Book.

'No time... to explain... need to look... at Book of Shadows.'

The Book burst open to a blank page as Wyatt approached it. Chris walked up behind him.

'What the...'

Chris tried to touch the page but with a burst of magic it threw him away. Wyatt tried to touch it, but it threw him away too. Before he landed on the floor like Chris did, he orbed himself back to the Book. Wyatt felt the magic emanating from the page and was able to decipher the spell.

'It's a veil', he muttered.

Chris got up painfully and walked over to Wyatt.

'What?'

'It's a veil', repeated Wyatt looking it over. 'We need to somehow get past it.'

'No Wyatt. Do you see the storm raging outside? We need to stop it before it hurts any innocents, OK? Now lets go.'

Chris began to walk towards the door.

'No Chris. The Book burst open to this page for a reason, and I'm going to find out why. Now a spell... a spell...'

Wyatt thought for a moment then began to chant:

Let the object of objection no longer be a dream

As I cause the scene to become seen.

Orb particles formed above the page and then disappeared. The page was no longer blank. Instead, there was a message written there in thin, spidery letters. This is what it said:

There are four Charmed Ones, not three as the prophecies have said. They will do good upon the earth and all that live upon it. The sister Paige will pass out of all knowledge until it is her time to take her place. It will begin with the oldest sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe and all will be well for three years until the oldest is killed.

_Paige will come and take her place. All will be go as planned until they are all pulled into a different world. That is where their fate will be decided. In the last hour of their lives, they will be able to use their power or their sister's power all they wish. At that time, the arcs on the cover of this Book will fill with the colours blue, red and yellow and the circle, which joins them all, shall blazes with a pure light.  
_

_When the Charmed Ones die, all their powers shall be passed on to the wielder of Excaliber._

'Oh my gosh', whispered Wyatt. 'Mom's in trouble... Chris we got to stop...'

Wyatt looked up and saw Chris standing by the door, with a fireball in his hand. The warmth that used to be there in his eyes was gone. Instead, his blue eyes blazed like the fireball in his hand. He continued to glare at Wyatt.

'You know so much Wyatt. Too much for my safety. Funny, when I first met you, you didn't trust me. Your mother and your aunts began to trust me so you began to trust me. I suppose you could say you let a magical barrier down between us. It took a lot of effort to make you trust me. And look how much you failed.'

Chris began to pace the room never taking his eyes off Wyatt.

'Too long have you been the center of attention. Too long have I been pushed aside like garbage on the street. I think it's time you step aside and let someone else play hero.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Wyatt irritably. 'Listen we need to save my mom...'

Chris shook his head, a smile on his face.

'Our dear mother isn't going to survive.'

Wyatt stood there, staring at Chris as though he was nuts.

'"Our" dear mother?'

'Ah', whispered Chris. 'I see mommy didn't want her precious little son to know the truth. Well, I'll tell you instead.'

Chris began to pace back and forth, the fireball still burning in his hand.

'Not long after you where born, Piper and Leo split up because Leo became an elder. A few months later you where found to be the wielder of Excaliber, and future ruler of the world. When you were only a little older than one, Piper and Leo got back together for one night, just one night, but it was enough to get Piper pregnant again.'

'Mom never got pregnant', Wyatt interrupted. 'I know this. I've remembered everything since the day I was born

'Then you'll remember you didn't see much of her for about four months. Leo, Paige and Phoebe took you anywhere and everywhere while I took care of your mother and helped fend off demons. Finally the day came and the little one was born. It was a boy. Piper kept him long enough so she could name him then had Paige leave the little one in the care of the Church that gave her a home. Luckily, the boy was placed in a home where they used magic.'

'What was his name?'

'You know him', smirked Chris. 'In fact, he's standing in front of you.'

Wyatt gasped as the facts clicked into place:

'You?'

'Ah, the boy clues in!' Chris cried raising his hands in the air. 'Around this time you had taken over as the Source of All Evil and were trying to find you mother and your aunts, so you could kill them and get rid of your last real threat. The family that raised me did a whole lot of looking around and found out where I came from. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige found out from Leo that I was aware of where I came from so they set out from their hideout to wipe my memory despite the fact that you could kill them. I orbed out before they could cast the spell and found myself in an attic. This attic. I decided to pretend to be the good guy from the future.'

'How did you get here from the future when you don't have that power?' asked Wyatt.

'I must have caught a stray spell as I orbed. Any ways, any more questions before I kill you and I become the Source of All Evil and the wielder of Excaliber?'

Wyatt didn't say anything as he began to think furiously.

'_I need to keep him talking. Then maybe I can orb to mom or dad.'_

'How come the Book of Shadows will let you read it?' asked Wyatt to stall time.

'It won't now, because I've shown my true colours.'

Chris walked up to the Book and held out his hand. The Book slammed shut and jumped away from him, landing a foot away from the pedestal. Wyatt noticed something on the Book. The arc on the Book that started at the bottom left corner and moved up towards the top center was slowly filling up with the colour red.

'I don't have much time.'

'Well, I'd love to sit and chat', said Chris casually, 'but I've got a world to take over, so if you'll excuse me...'

Chris threw the fireball at him but he orbed out of the way and appeared beside the stone that held Excaliber. He drew the sword, brought up his magical barrier and faced Chris. Chris's face darkened with anger. Chris began to mutter a spell under his breath. When he was finished, Wyatt's barrier came down and his powers flowed from him to Chris. Wyatt glanced around the room, looking for a way to escape but found none. He did notice that the books first arc was nearly full of red.

'Sword', Chris screeched.

The sword disappeared and reappeared in Chris's hand. He slowly walked forward, his eyes full of triumph.

'You should have known I would win', he hissed bearing down on Wyatt. 'Another thing your mother never told you was in my world, when you were the Source of All Evil, I still had to protect myself from you. So I should know how to protect myself from you at this age.'

He hit Wyatt on the side of his head with his free fist. Wyatt fell to the floor.

'Dad! If you love me, you'll get your butt down here now!'

Chris laughed.

'He can't hear you Wyatt. Give up.'

'Maybe I can't hear him, but I know when my first born is in trouble.'

Chris turned around and saw Leo standing there, holding a double-edged knife. Leo eyes were burning and his teeth were bared.

'You keep away form my son', Leo growled.

And he threw the knife.

The knife hit Chris in the middle of his chest and in a burst of flames, he disappear out of time and space. Wyatt felt his powers surge back into him. The one thing Chris hadn't taken into account when planning Wyatt's death was Leo intervening. He also hadn't realized that Leo would actually have the guts to kill him. Leo picked up the sword and handed it to Wyatt. He then glanced at the book. The second arc that went from the top center down to the bottom right was halfway full of yellow.

'You don't have much time', Leo said quickly. 'Your time is half gone, no thanks to Chris. You need to find your mother and save them all before it's too late.'

'Why can't you Dad?'

'I need to stay here and protect this world. I have no right to go to Middle Earth. But you can go. Only you can.'

Wyatt didn't move. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't...

'Go', whispered Leo. 'You have the power to go there with out worrying about the barrier stopping you. Wyatt, GO!'

Wyatt grabbed the swords sheath and put it around his waist. He slid the sword into the sheath and with one last quick glance at his father, disappeared.


	16. One Ring to Rule Them All

Chapter 16

'Wait a minute', said Piper uncertainly. 'You love me?'

She took a step backwards. She had expected Aragorn anything else, anything else but this...

'What about Arwen?'

'Why does she matter when you're the one I love', asked Aragorn impatiently.

'Since when exactly?'

'Since your world', said Aragorn happily. 'The way you handled things over there...'

'Aragorn', she interrupted, 'that's the problem. We live in different worlds. I can't keep the barrier open so I can keep orbing back and forth whenever my sisters need me. And you can't live in my world because you're the king of Gondor. You just can't pick up your bags and leave.'

'Says who?'

'Says me, says Gandalf, says the entire damn fellowship. It's your destiny and you know it.'

Aragorn was silent. He knew it was true, but he wanted to be with Piper so much, he would give the world just to be with her.

'Come on', said Piper more calmly. 'We best get this quest over with.'

They walked back into the clearing where the fellowship was waiting. Aragorn left Piper with out a word and joined Gandalf. Frodo stepped forward and stood beside Paige.

'We decided Phoebe would orb everyone else to Gondor while we take Frodo here to Mount Doom', Paige informed Piper.

'OK. Let's go.'

Suddenly, just as Paige began to orb out, a dark creature darted out from behind a bush and launched himself onto Frodo. They all disappeared. Phoebe and her group saw nothing of this as they had orbed out a split second before Paige's group did. The clearing was silent for a few minutes and then Wyatt orbed into the clearing. He looked around at the dead ashes of the fire and the few packs that had been left behind.

'They were here', he muttered. 'But where are they now?'

He orbed out.

Phoebe touched down in the Great Hall of Gondor where the kings of old once sat... right in front of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor.

'What is this devilry', Denethor yelled at the top of his voice.

'Uh oh, got to go', she muttered. She turned to the others. 'You guys explain.'

And she orbed out.

The moment her hearing returned, Piper heard Frodo screaming.

'Frodo', Paige cried.

Frodo disappeared out of Gollum's hands and reappeared in Paige's arms. Piper froze Gollum. Phoebe orbed in.

'Great', huffed Piper. 'Now we got this skunk to worry about now.'

'Who or what is it?' asked Phoebe disgustedly.

'Never mind right now. Frodo get rid of It. Now.'

Frodo ripped the chain that held the Ring off his neck and walked the edge of the walkway. He held out the Ring over the fire. Then he seemed to hesitate.

'Frodo', called Paige. 'This is when you let go!'

Still the Ring hung over the fire. Then, he drew the Ring close to him, and turned around. There was a mad grin on his face.

'Frodo', said Piper coldly. 'Drop it yourself or we'll make you drop it.'

The mad grin never flickered. Instead, it grew more insane that before.

'No', he said, shaking his head. 'I may have come on the Quest to destroy it but I've decided against it. The Ring shall not be Sauron' s or Gollum's. The Ring is mine!'

With that he disappeared.

'OK that does it', said Phoebe angrily 'Ring!'

Frodo reappeared a few steps closer to them, but this time with out the Ring. The Ring was in Phoebe's hand.

'Wow, that thing is strong. It's already trying to take a hold of my mind. No one Frodo fell for it...'

'Get rid of it', ordered Piper. 'Now. If it corrupts anyone of us now, we're all doomed.'

'I'm trying...' Phoebe said with an effort. It won't... let me...'

She began to turn to the edge they were beside. They heard a growl behind them. Gollum had unfrozen. He grabbed the Ring and pushed Paige towards the edge. She might have regained her balance if she hadn't bumped into Piper and Phoebe. They lost their balance and their feet got tangled and they fell over the edge of the cliff. Wyatt orbed in just in time to his mother go over.

'NO!' he screamed.

Gollum was dancing around in happiness near the edge of the cliff. A little to close. His foot slipped and he fell over the edge. They heard his shrike until he hit the fire, then all was silence. Frodo crawled over to Wyatt.

'I'm sorry', he whispered. 'It's my fault. I was taken by the Ring. But now it's gone. It's gone!'

Frodo then took a good look at him.

'Who are you again?'

Wyatt looked at Frodo, tears streaming down his face.

'No one now. I've failed and now my mom's gone.'


	17. At the End of All Things

Chapter 17

'Says who?'

Wyatt whipped around and saw standing there in slightly charcoaled clothing Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Piper was grinning.

'You didn't think they could get rid of me that easily did you?'

Wyatt ran forward and hugged his mother. He didn't need to tell her about the prophecy. For some reason they hadn't die, whether it was because Gollum interfered or because he came to Middle Earth at the right time or what. Personally, he didn't care. He had his mom and that was all he needed right now. Paige cleared her throat.

'Come on people. We got a coronation to attend.'

Piper broke away from her husband.

'Coronation?

'Yeah... Aragorn, King, remember?

'Right', Piper said with a forced laugh. 'Let's go.'

Piper concentrated on Gondor but found she couldn't orb.

'Um... why can't I orb?

'Because it isn't your power anymore', said Thalion. 'You were only meant to share your powers for a certain amount of time and now that time is over. And speaking of over, our part in your lives has ended for the time being.'

Thalion, Alasse, and Caran stepped away from the five and as they stepped farther away, Piper, Paige and Phoebe felt their muses leaving their soul.

'We will be here in Middle Earth', said Caran, 'waiting for you should you ever return. And if not, we will see you one day. Whether it is sooner or later I do not know.'

'Do not forget us', said Alasse.

Piper shook her head.

'We won't.'

Paige touched Piper and Phoebe lightly on the shoulder. Wyatt was still holding Piper and Frodo was holding on to Phoebe's hand. In a flurry of blue orb lights, they left Mount Doom behind them.

Everyone was at Aragorn's coronation. Denethor was not at all pleased in being shunted aside so the lost king could be crowned. He left Gondor. Aragorn was named King Elessar. Before the ceremony, Aragorn asked Piper if she wished to be his Queen. She softly told him once again that she had to go back to her own world. So instead he married Arwen and she became Queen of Gondor. But she could tell something was wrong with Aragorn.

The fellowship gathered one last time together in the Kings Hall.

'We must go back to our own world', said Piper to a very sad group. 'But we cannot leave you all here remembering three witches who once helped you on a great quest to destroy the Ruling Ring of Power.'

'What is it you mean', asked Legolas.

'I don't know how to put this gently so I'll say it point blank', Paige said in a rush. 'We have to wipe your memories clean of us.'

'No memories of the magic we saw you use?' Frodo asked sadly.

'No memories of that blender I tried to use?' Sam piped up.

Everyone looked at him and he blushed.

'You got to admit, using something like that doesn't happen everyday. In fact it was kind of fun.'

Everyone laughed.

'My lady', said Aragorn slowly. 'If it is your will, let it be done.'

He bowed very stiffly. Piper stepped forward.

'I don't want you to suffer knowing that you could still have me', she muttered in his ear. 'This is the greatest gift I can give you.'

Piper gently lifted his head by gently pushing up his chin. She looked into his eyes.

'I'm sorry Aragorn, but my love is something I cannot give you. I love Leo and I don't ever want to leave him.

She gently kissed him on the cheek.

'Goodbye.'

She stepped backwards and together her sisters and her recited the spell they had made up.

We traveled together so long and so far,

The wish to be together made upon a star.

We'll remember you as our hearts are entwined,

Remember us no more as we leave you behind.

Paige walked into the living room with a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa. Piper was finishing a bowl of cereal and Phoebe was looking for something in the desk.

'It's too bad we had to leave the muses behind', Paige said stirring her coffee.

'Yeah it is', said Piper quietly. 'But fate is fate.'

'Too bad I wasn't able to hit it off with Legolas.'

'You know we couldn't stick to them', Piper reminded her. 'Although, I would have liked to stick around for a few more days.'

'So why didn't you', called Phoebe from the desk.

'And leave you guys in charge of the house? I don't think so!'

'Come on', Paige pressed. 'Part of you wanted to stay, didn't it?'

Piper looked down at her coffee cup.

'Well, yeah...'

'AH HA!'

Phoebe marched over to the sofa and sat down with a thump. In her lap was a copy of the Lord of the Rings. Piper stared.

'What? We're not still in there are we?'

'Nope!' she said happily. 'Whatever we did in Middle Earth, it worked. The book is back to normal. There is no mention of us in any part of the book that I've seen.'

Piper grinned

'I guess the pain was worth it.'

'Plus, Piper got to go to a place she's wanted to go to since she was a kid', Phoebe squealed.

Piper wrapped an arm around her sister.

'We may have had a few setbacks, like leaving crushes and our muses in Middle Earth. But we got each other and I think that's all we need to survive.'

Paige lifted her cup of coffee.

'I drink to that.'


End file.
